Familiar of Zero: The Lone Assassin
by Captaindrake123
Summary: Even centuries after the world is burned in nuclear fire, the Assassin-Templar war rages over the future of humanity. An assassin by the name of 'Lone' and his fellow comrades are faced in a desperate situation. Meanwhile Louise da La Vallière is performing the summoning ritual, the assassin will deal with Templars either way. Fallout/ Assassin's creed/ Familiar of Zero crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Captaindrake123: This is a three-way crossover of Assassin's creed, Fallout, and The Familiar of Zero. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout, Familiar of Zero, or Assassin's creed. Fallout belongs to Bethesda Studios, Assassin's creed belongs to Ubisoft, and The Familiar of Zero was written by Noboru Yamaguchi. Please support the official release.

* * *

My eyes flickered open, to see the wooden ceiling above me...loud repeated banging-no...that's...gunfire?

Blood trickled onto my right eye, making me blink trying to get it out, I turned my head to the side and was instantly met with another pair of lifeless eyes.

Another person...white hooded robes, leather armor, I saw a black beard, he was at least in his thirties...

Consciousness finally fully returned to me when I saw a nearby grenade hit the floor _'GET UP!'_

Despite the pain in my muscles I pushed myself up and went into a full sprint to the other side of the room, despite the noises of fights around me I heard my own boots clank against the old wooden floor.

The explosion rang my ears as I covered my head, ducking behind some cover...I have no more injuries than I did a few seconds ago, that's good.

 _'...Where is she!?'_ I thought frantically, I took another chance grabbing the .44 Bullhead pistol on my hip, I looked through the reflex sight and aimed at one of the enemies, all of them had red crosses painted on their shirts, easy to find.

Pulling the trigger I felt the gun's recoil, pushing back at me as if threatening to leave my hands, it was only in half a second that a man's head blew up, leaving chunks of brains on the floor, one of his companions slipped on some of it making a smear on the floor.

I looked above me to see hooded figures on the higher floor of this church, chumping out the big broken window above "Damn...they hit us that hard?" I muttered to myself.

But that didn't matter, I _had_ to find her, she has what their looking for.

I instinctively put my hand to the back of my neck trying to grab something...but then I remembered why it wasn't there, instead I looked around at my surroundings and saw a familiar laser rifle in the corner of the room.

The few hooded figures still fighting were losing, I wouldn't let that happen.

Putting my hand over one of the seats I jumped over it charging towards the unsuspecting bastard.

Flexing my hand I heard the familiar sound of metal unsheathing itself, I grabbed the man's shoulder "What the- *** _SHTRINK*_** "the sound of the blade reaching flesh, he covered his stomach in an attempt to keep his stomach acids from pouring all over his internal organs.

Quickly changing targets I shot my .44 pistol at the torso of the other enemy fighting another hooded figure, a huge spark rang from his armor when the bullet hit him, his arm bled giving the hooded man his chance to strike, he plunged the blade attached to his wrist to the man's throat.

"Phew...thank you brother" He said turning to me graciously, his green hood being covered in spots of blood.

I nodded to him, seriousness not escaping my eyes I began to briskly walk towards the corner of the room...

I felt arms around my neck putting my into a chokehold, one of them was dying but still fighting _'I don't have time for this!'_

"Brothe-" My fellow man didn't finish, there was enough space for met to turn my head so I twisted my body behind him, I wrapped my arms around his legs and used my body strength to carry him into the air, losing his grip, he fell to the floor. I grabbed his shoulder and plunged the lade on my left wrist though the bottom of his chin, blood trickling as he coughed and gagged...only for him to stop struggling and go limp.

"They don't call you the Lone Assassin for nothing I see..." The brown hooded figure nodded to himself.

"Go! Or our brothers would have died for nothing!" I beckoned him, waving him away, he shot to attention and nodded to me.

With that over with I walked to the corner of the room, grabbed the strap of my weapon and slung it over my back.

In the corner of my vision, I spotted the lifeless corpses of a few of my fellow comrades near each other...after a moment of contemplation I walk over to them and lean over their corpses, my hands reached their faces and slowly closed their eyelids.

" _Ruhe in Frieden_ "

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

Today was the day...why couldn't have something happened?

Teacher getting sick...or maybe a terrorist attack...or even the country plunging into war.

 _'Founder, why have you forsaken me?'_ I thought to myself as I buried my face in a pillow.

In a few hours the students would go through the summoning ritual, to summon a familiar...which I had no confidence I could complete.

 _"Why does she even try? She knows she'll fail"_

 _"She can't even do magic, some noble she is"_

 _"Louise the zero!"_

I could practically hear them hollering at me, mocking me.

 _'Why!? Why!? Why do I always fail!?' I_ thought as I screamed into my pillow.

Ever since I came to The Tristanian Academy of Magic I asked this to myself every night.

 _'Is there something wrong with me!?'_ I also asked this every night.

My mother had the best doctors examine me, I'm not disabled in any way...so as a last ditch resort she sent me to the Academy, telling me not to come back until I've learned magic.

 _'Probably thought I wasn't trying'_ I thought bitterly, my pink hair in my face as I laid on the pillow.

 _"_...no, I will do it... I'll get the best familiar in the whole school! _"_ I said, boosting what little confidence I pushed myself off the bed "I'll show that stupid Kirche..."

But somehow, there is always a small part of me knows I was only kidding myself.

* * *

My fellow men took to the rooftops of Concord, vertabirds flew in the air shooting at them...it was total chaos. Left and right my brothers take out our enemies from the shadows, but more of them came in. The Brotherhood of Steel came to the aid of our enemies, and Minutemen forces had come to stop the fighting.

With our enemies attention to the sights above, I took to the ground.

One foot after the other I ran, vaulting over old broken down cars from before the war. One or two soldiers of the brotherhood got in my way, I killed them easily, not in the least bit slowed down by their persistence.

Up ahead was the Museum of Freedom, a minuteman soldier stood in my way beckoning me to stop aiming his plasma rifle at me. I vaulted over him, putting him in a daze _'No harm to the innocent'_

In front of the entrance was a Brotherhood soldier in T-60 power armor _'They are not innocent, however, I don't have time to deal with them'_

Seeing my charging as a challenge the soldier attempted to charge back at me, I used one of the nearby broken down cars as a stepping stone to boost my jumping, I landed on the power armored soldier and jumped off of him. Using him as a second boost I latched onto the edge of the Museum's balcony.

The humming of a vertabird reached my ears as I pulled myself up, I turned around to see a vertabird's mini-gun spinning up, a brotherhood soldier at it's station.

 _'Fuck you too universe'_ I damned the cosmos in annoyance, I ran up to the door and tried knocking it down, but it wouldn't budge, it must've been barricaded on the other side. I ran up to the railing and jumped onto it, gaining momentum, I jumped again latching my hand to the roof.

 *** _RATATATATATATAATATATATATATATA!*_**

Bullets flew by me as I pulled myself up to the roof and on my feet again, I sprinted ' _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!'_ The bullets sprayed, hot on my trail as splinters of wood broke apart from what I was running on mere moments before.

I jumped into the hole on the roof of the structure of this museum, when I landed I rolled on the ground swiftly and stood up to run again. At the center of the room was an old crashed vertabird, I jumped through it's entrance way, seeing as a possible metal shield to keep me from harm.

The vertabird chasing me hovered above, and rained down hell below, the bullets clanged and dented the metal, it must have at least been a full two minutes before they stopped and hovered away _'Aren't they thorough...'_

Picking myself off the ground I ran towards the nearby door, once I reached out to it's door knob and turned I couldn't open it _'She's definitely here'_ I think to myself, having no time to waste I punched the doorknob off, and whatever old lock that was left from before the bombs.

The door cracked open, but it was blocked by numerous objects, a barricade...

 _'They'll make an opening themselves any minute now! I don't have time!'_ I backed away preparing myself, I then charged at the door ramming my shoulder into it.

The barricade faltered but did not budge, so I did it again...and again, and again, and again!

I charged one last time into the door, destroying what was left of the old crumbling wood, and the barricade fell apart as old display cases fell over spreading broken glass.

Rotating my sore shoulder I walked quickly inside, the crunching of glass from beneath my feet reached my ears. I then went to nearby doors _kicking_ them down "RED FOX!" I yelled out her code name, no one answered me.

"..." I closed my eyes and calmly took in a breath, focusing my mind...and then I released.

My eyes opened again, the world around me was darker, more...illuminated in a way. Everything was surreal, but I had steeled my thoughts as I was taught, a white glow on the ground caught my eye.

Running over to it I dipped my hand in the liquid...blood. I turned my head to the right and saw that the trail led to the other side of the building, a glowing exit sign.

The other side was a good jumping distance away, nothing that I haven't done before. Taking a running start I ran to the edge and jumped into the air, for a moment...I felt like I was flying, just as the many other times I've done this.

Reality hit me as I landed on my feet, rolling onto the ground to soften the blow.

Walking ahead I already knew that the door was going to be barricaded, instead my vision lead me elsewhere...to my left there was an opened middle window that had faint white glowing marks around it.

 _'I love eagle vision'_ I thought to myself allowing a brief small smile to grace my lips, my vision returned to normal.

It was an excellent escape route for if the barricade failed, but also a perfect entrance.

Well...at least for an assassin.

I jumped onto the nearby railing and then launched myself over to the window, my hand easily grasped it's edge, I pulled myself inside. The room was dark and cold, I could see the barricaded door to the balcony.

Letting my feet touch the floor I took a few steps forwards, I took a quick look around "Fox!?" I called out once again.

Hearing a _'click'_ behind me I quickly spun around...only to stare down the barrel of a gun.

"Fox?" I questioned carefully motioning my hands to the dark figure behind the gun.

"...Lone?" I heard a feminine voice mutter, I pressed a button on the modified pip-boy 3000 I was wearing on my left wrist.

Light illuminated from my wrist, I saw the gun as an assault rifle that was fully modified as an automatic. She wore a dirtied brown hood, it could be mistaken for regular hooden rags, however her hood was longer and concealed her identity much more easily, and I could already spot some armor around it along with an assortment of pockets.

I could see some of her black hair handing out of her hood, that mean it wasn't pulled back like how normally my comrades would do to hide their identities "It's me" I answered her.

She relaxed, lightly lowering her weapon...she then started stumbling on her own feet fighting to keep balance, I caught her quickly letting the 'Fox' fall into my arms "What took you so long?" She laughed out, coughing in between words "And what happened to your hood?"

"Where are you injured?" I asked her, ignoring her question, she needs medical attention.

"...my right side, near one of my ribs...and then there's the bullet in my hip..."

Bringing my pack from over my shoulders I reached to open it- she grabbed my wrist "Here..." She put in my hand a pouch, it fit the entire palm of my hand.

I stared for a moment before opening it, the cloth fell around the pouch once the rope was untied.

A brilliant glow captivated my view.

The brilliant glowing sphere in my palm was the cause of all this fighting, the Apple of Eden. It's magnificent design was shown, the glowing lines coarse through it's surface into different shapes, illuminating the dark room...

It held much knowledge, my curiosity was being drawn by it's...secrets, the answers and truths it contains.

Before I reached out to touch it, the corner of my vision caught my comrades ragged breathing.

Shaking my head from these thoughts I wrapped it around the cloth once again, tightening the knot hard _'Very dangerous...'_

"Good job keeping this safe, now let's tend to your wounds" I say, pulling out a medical kit from my pack, taking out a pair of scissors I begin to cut at the cloth.

"Hehe...the guys back at the base are not gonna believe _you're_ the one who got me out of my clothes" She chuckled, hissing as I touched part of the wound on her hip.

"Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself" I said rudely, getting a pair of tweezers and a serum of Med-x.

She laughed at the response "HAHAHA-OWOWOWOW!" She hissed again in pain "...not interested a little? A lot of guys would kill to be in your position..."

"I'm not most guys" I responded, injecting the pain sedative into her arm, she let a breath of some relief.

"Clearly not...why do you think I hang out with you so much?"

"To bug me?" I slowly steadied the tweezers to remove the bullet, it wasn't that deep in.

The 'Fox' just laughed at it again "Yea yea...mister tough guy likes going it alone, if you let me die I'm sure you can get all the alone time you wan-"

I moved the tweezers away and slammed my fist next to me into the floor "Don't joke about that, it's not funny" I told her sternly with a snarl.

She looked up surprised at my response, she then gave a small smile "Nice to know you care..."

I gave her a small glare, annoyed at her familiar smirk that she puts on her face, she only uses it when she gets to me, and that's _rare_. Nonetheless it's irritating, it's as if she's always trying to get me say something more about my own personal feelings.

But oddly enough...I don't hate that part of her.

She tightened her fists in pain when I pulled the bullet out, I placed it into my med kit and got out a stimpack, carefully sliding the needle through her skin and injecting it into her blood stream.

Her wounds were already starting to heal, although it would take a few minutes for the cell regeneration to be fully completed "Stay down for a few moments, your lucky that bullet didn't hit you a few centimeters to the right, it almost hit an artery"

She nodded in understanding "I already feel a little better...any word from Master Argneir?"

I shook my head for no "Not yet, haven't heard from Albert or Isacc either"

"...how the hell did they know? They attacked all of our bases at once! It's impossible for them to get that much intel..."

The same thing plagued my mind as well, unfortunately I could only draw one conclusion "There must be a traitor"

She started up at me, her blue eyes seemed hurt at the suggestion "Someone ratted us out...?"

"It's only thing that makes sense...it's happened before" I told her carefully, I knew what the creed meant to her...it was the only family she had left, the very thought of a traitor was blasphemy.

Each member of our creed nowadays is carefully picked with very few exceptions, one of them being me, they are put through many deals of tests of faith and background checks, I went through those tests myself. So the fact that someone got by all those tests, done by the assassin masters themselves, was incredibly disturbing.

It meant that whoever did it was _good_. How close was this person? Do we know him? Is it even a guy? And how long has the spy been in our ranks?

"It would be impossible for them to gain _this_ much intel just with collecting evidence from letters or devices with our encryption systems and need to know basis policy, someone had to have told them" I explained.

She bit her lip, she looked like she wanted to scream "Fucking damn it-!"

Rumbling hit the floor, the sounds of crashing, a pieces of broken wood fell from the ceiling above us. I quickly rose my forearm into the air to block it from hitting 'Fox', it was clear what this meant.

"They've gotten into the building, we need to move" I told her.

She nodded in understanding, 'Fox' tried sitting up but I could already see her face morphing into one of holding back a grunt of pain "UGH! Just leave me here, go on without m-"

Without even bothering to listen to the rest of what she had to say I scooped her up into my arms, carefully placing my arms under her legs and on her back to carry her properly without causing anymore pain "I came here to save you, there's no way I'm leaving you behind"

She looked surprised for a moment, before she gave me another one of her smirks _'You did it again!'_ I gave her a small glare.

"Aren't you sweet- hey! What are you doing!?" She asked while squirming under my grasp, I shifted my carrying technique to the ones that soldiers used, I had draped her over my shoulders "But it was so romantic!" She pouted.

"Screw your romance, we're about to be overrun" I turned off the light on my Pip-boy.

"And they say you don't have a sense of humor" She mocked me.

' _Of course I have a sense of humor, I just usually save it for when no one's around'_ I thought cynically, that's when I have my best jokes.

Running to the door at the west side of the room I kicked aside the barricade, the metal cabinets hit the floor with resounding thud. Once that was out of the way I raised my leg into the air and thrust it towards the door, easily breaking the lock and slamming the door open.

"The Brotherhood of Steel is working with them, our comrades are holding them off" I informed her as I walked down the hall.

"Explains where they got the vertabirds...guess we were right about them" she muttered.

(3 Chasing the Hood - Arrow: Season 1 [Soundtrack] - Blake Neely)

"TARGET SPOTTED!" A red streak flew by me from the bottom floor, I gladly picked up my pace, running through the nearby hole in a wall, more soldiers were storming the area, red streaks of light filled the air.

"What now?" 'Fox' questioned while we were in cover.

I see a hole in the floor only ten to twenty feet away from us, I started running and already the lasers were being aimed in my direction. A few seconds later I reached the hole in the floor and quickly jumped to the lower floor, fighting the reflex to lessen the blow with someone on my shoulders.

Jogging over to my left, I looked over to the front entrance of the building "Definitely not an option" Where there used to be a door there was now a giant hole, soldiers in power armor entering through it "Can't go through there, there must be another way out of here..."

 _'We can't go back the way we came, there are other soldiers using it as an alternative entrance'_

"Better make it fast!" 'Fox' warned me, three soldiers were heading up the stairs at the side of the room, they would make it to the second floor soon.

"Hang on tight!" I said to her, I could feel her strengthened grip on my arm in acknowledgement. I broke out into a sprint, the red streaks filled the air again coming from the first and second floor. I ran across the bridge to the other side of the building, using the nearby crates and pillars as some form of cover as I ran by.

"Target is moving!"

For a quick moment while I was running I had reached to grab my .44 pistol, I handed it to 'Fox' with one of her free hands. One of the soldiers was on this side of the building, I ran his way, jumping using the nearby railings as a jumping stone I flew into the air, barely missing the ceiling above us, and kicked the laser rifle out of his hands.

With his weapon at the other side of the room, I kicked him in the chest knocking him to the ground. I could feel the shock from my pistol being used, 'Fox' was using my gun to cover me from the other soldier's fire.

 _* **Bang!* *Bang!***_

 _'She has four shots left'_ I thought to myself, once those bullets were out I can't rely on her for long distance attacks.

I make a sharp left into a door way, I could already here the soldiers footsteps behind us, running down the hallway I catch sight of museum's art wall along with some display cases, what was inside them though...

"There are gas canisters" I informed 'Fox', making a curved right turn running across the pre-war painting.

"Perfect" she acknowledged, heavy footsteps were right behind us, a power armor soldier came through the hallway weapon raised.

 *** _Bang!*_**

Before he could fire however the person I'm carrying shot at the gas canister, the metal container flew straight into the soldier's helmet catching him off guard and pulling the trigger to his laser rifle, the canister bounced off the helmet and flew to one of his comrades behind him and exploded, killing him "AAAAHHHH!" The shot from the laser also hit one of the soldier's leg next to him, said soldier fell to the ground holding it in pain.

"Man down! Man down! We need a medic!"

I kept in mind that my comrade only has three shots left as I ran through the giant hole in the brick wall, making a sharp left turn I ran out of the short path and spotted some stairs to the upper floor and took it...

 _'A window, I could break through a window'_ I thought to myself, the wood could easily be pried off with the rusty nails keeping it in place, and I could just as effortlessly break a window with a nearby chair.

Once up the stairs I saw another hallway, but just as soon as I spotted it another Brotherhood of Steel soldier came from one of the doors to the right.

 *** _Bang!* *Bang!*_**

While the first shot from 'Fox' had missed, the other shot hit him right between the eyes, my path was clear. One shot left.

"Nice to have someone watching your back huh?" She asked me as I took a left to a door in the hallway and entered it.

"...figuratively or literally?" I questioned.

"You know what I mean!"

In the room I could see four windows, perfect "Are you good to stand?" I questioned, she should be healed at least by now, I'm sure she didn't take anymore shots from earlier.

"I think so..." She answered, I quickly set her down, at first she stood up wobbly but she soon regained her balance "The stimpack did it's job" I pointed to the windows wordlessly, she understood and went to them, beginning to pry off the boards.

Quickly walking over to the doorway I heard footsteps, not heavy ones, which means I don't have to worry about power armor, just as the soldier ran by I grabbed her and pulled her into the room, covering her mouth with my left hand while flicking the wrist of my right hand, plunging a blade into her back and into her internal organs.

She squirmed only for a few moments before going completely limp, I did a quick search through the body and found some energy cells and put it into my bag "Almost done?" I called to her "We don't have much time before the other ones get here"

There was one more sound of squeaking nails being pried off the walls "Done" She called over, I grabbed a nearby small wooden table, I could already hear heavy footsteps. Hurriedly I ran over to the window and smashed it with the table, shards falling everywhere.

This will surely catch their attention "Go" I said to her, she quickly jumped out, I grabbed the edges of it afterwards and jumped out of the building, a red streak soared by my head, barely missing.

Fresh, probably irradiated, air flowed through my hair. My feet landed on a triangle rooftop's side, 'Fox' was ahead of me already jumping over some ceiling vents. I promptly followed her, jumping to the next rooftop by pushing myself over a ceiling vent and getting to higher ground to the next roof.

Running faster I jumped to the next rooftop and did not take long to find myself running alongside 'Fox' "It hasn't gotten much better" I said to her looking at the area, while I could see the remains of some crashed vertabirds I could see more coming in the distance, my allies were on some nearby rooftops signaling to us.

"Albert?" 'Fox' questioned, I could see the familiar green hood as well.

Some of the Brotherhood soldiers had spotted us and shot in our direction, up ahead was a house with a broken roof, it would easy access to it's attic for cover, I motioned my hand in the air and signaled towards the house.

I jumped onto another rooftop, ran across the very top of the triangle roof with 'Fox' running along the side to the left of me, once we reached the end we jumped through the hole in the roof taking cover behind some of the walls that were still standing.

Glancing out and saw 'Albert' activated the hook blade feature with the flick of his wrist, he then jumped off the house he was on and hooked onto the electric wire connected to this one, using at as a sort of zip line while baffling the soldiers. At the end of it he landed on the roof of the porch, he jumped to the other side roof of the house, now that he was closer I could see the evident burn marks on his armor.

I held out my hand to him, he grasped it and I pulled him up, careful not to step in one of the many holes in the floor, and went into cover from the barrage of laser blasts burning the wood of the house "'Albert' we need answers, what's going on?" 'Fox' asked him "Are you okay?"

He rubbed his arm "I think I pulled a muscle doing that stunt, I need to train more..."

Up close I looked over his armor, he was covered in leather, his hood was a dark green, multiple bags could be seen on him with gadgets sticking out. His black hair stuck out of the hood, the burn marks on his armor were mostly on his shoulder and legs, as if they only grazed him.

Looking up hesitantly he turned to me, his hood covered his eyes but I could feel the tension as he took a few seconds to say anything "Master Argneir is nearby, having an argument with the Minutemen General, trying to keep as many people out of this as possible"

"The situation is already a shit storm" I begin "I doubt he'd be concerned about the Minutemen military"

"Not if they were the ones that helped the Brotherhood get our base locations"

"They put a spy in our ranks?" 'Fox' questioned, the tone of her voice stretched with venom.

"Not the Minutemen directly, the Railroad had a part in it...turns out one of our assassins was a synth, and he felt that he owed them" He hissed as he held his shoulder, I took a good long look at it, I took out a stimpack and injected it into his arm, the healing process was already starting "Thank you..."

"But why would they give it to the Brotherhood!?" 'Fox' urged him to go on.

"From the sounds of it...looks like they got duped"

...there it was again, that hesitance.

"What's the worse news?" I questioned him, getting both his and Fox's attention.

"...nothing ever seems to get by you does it?...Isacc's dead"

 _'...what? ...'_

...

"That's impossible! He's one of the best of us! How could he-!?..." She tried to deny, but then Albert pulled off a strap around his body...attached to it was his bag.

A black leather bag, with the creed's symbol written in red on the cover, Isacc always had it with him...he never let anyone touch it unsupervised.

"...how?"

Albert looked up to me, pulling down his food to reveal his short cut black hair, some of the bangs stuck out, a small scar on his right cheek, and emerald eyes. His eyes were apologetic, he looked ashamed and...he seemed on the edge of tears "I was in my workshop when it went down...he...the building was being torn to shreds by explosives...the soldiers had stormed the area"

"When the ceiling came down-" He hesitated again, wincing at the memory "H-he pushed me out of the way of hundreds of pounds of concrete rubble...he ordered the other assassin's to leave before the building collapsed on us, I tried to save him...he gave me the bag to give to you, he was planning on giving you a gift for your well done assassinations..."

He held out the bag, his hands were shaking, I lightly took grasp of the big bag...feeling the leather against my fingers, it was heavy.

I knew very well that outside this cover there were enemies waiting for us...our comrades were waiting for us to get moving, to secure the Apple of Eden.

I opened the bag while the two watched me. I see cloth inside and I begin to pull it out...

It was a new suit for me, a black hooded suit with many pockets and made to fit my size. But that wasn't the heft of the bag, there was armor inside this as well, lighter compared to most, it was shadowed painted with the creed's symbol in red on the left side of the breast plate...it what's most was that it was made so that it was flexible. The armor connect to stretchy material to allow for maximum movement. Attached to it was a belt with plenty of ammo bags.

Then there was medium leg combat armor armor, also shadowed, but I recognized it. I once climbed to the highest point of the Mass Fusion building, Albert asked for me to check for any kind of technology that would be useful, and I found a pair of leg armor that could let you fall at almost any height.

While it has been modified somewhat it still would be somewhat awkward to raise my legs to do a spin kick or anything, but the benefits of falling from any height without injury seems to out weigh that entirely.

There was one last thing in the bag...a piece of paper, a note...

 _-_ _Happy eighteenth birthday Lone-_

My hand tightened into a fist, crushing the paper. The two looked at me in concern "I didn't know it was your birthday..." _'_ Fox' said quietly.

"Concentrate fire on the roof!" The firing that stopped for awhile had returned once again.

Isacc was the reason why I was here in the first place, he was the one who took me to the creed. It wouldn't do our relationship justice to call him a friend...he was family. While I spend half of my time by myself I would often find that the other half he was in it, he showed me the ropes.

He told me the words that got me here.

 _"Nothing is true, everything is permitted"_

I wanted truth, I wanted to know...and he was willing to show me how.

The creed is my family now.

So on the day of my birth, countless deaths wrought upon my brothers and sisters, and now they take away one of the people closest to me.

 _Again._

I took a quick glance the people beside me, they nodded to me and shot their weapons at the soldiers below, I began changing out of my current robes and discarded them. I took the black robes and put them on, and then placed the armor over my body, strapping it to my arms and waists, and then attached the leg armor. I pulled back on my black combat boots and tied them on tight. For last I put on a red side cape, clipping onto my left shoulder.

Emptying my other suit I place everything in my new one, the bullets, knifes, explosives, and stimpacks. I pulled my hair back and wrapped it up with a rubber band.

It was fairly easy to put on, I stood up showing the suit's full glory, it fit me perfectly. I put the hood over my head, relishing the familiar comfort of having your identity hidden from the world.

Another familiar feeling washed over my mind, the thirst for blood...I had only felt it once, and it's been a few years since then.

 ** _Rage._**

* * *

It was almost time...

I brushed my hair, my uniform is ready, and I had my wand in hand.

I took another look at the mirror real quick, seeing the reflection of my petite pink haired self. I put my hand over my chest, then the thought of Kirche hit me...

 _'That big breasted bimbo...'_ I thought in annoyance, she always compares that to me...they'll get bigger when I'm older.

...hopefully.

But that isn't what I'm gonna worry about today, I need to look good for the ritual, I want the first thing the familiar sees is it's master's elegant competence.

 _'What familiar? All your gonna end up trying to impress is an explosion of dust'_

My hand gripped tighter on my wand, I can't seem to get these thoughts out of my head...

Can I really summon a great familiar...or a familiar at all?

Every spell I ever try to cast is always turned out in an explosion, what's so different this t- _'NO!'_ I told myself sternly, I wasn't gonna think like that.

If I fail this I will be sent back home in shame, but that won't happen, I will summon a familiar.

 _'_ I am Louise de La Vallière!'

 ***** ** _Knock* *Knock*_**

I yelped in surprise, throwing my wand in the air, I scrambled desperately to catch it, bouncing it back in the air multiple times before getting a grip on it with both hands.

"Phew...who is it?" I called out to the knock at the door.

"It's Kirche Louise! I'm just hear to remind you that we have to be in the courtyard in ten minutes, I'm just _dying_ to see what _fantastic_ familiar you'll summon!" I heard the sarcastic dripping from the voice of a certain Germanian whore.

"Buzz off! I'll be there soon!" I yelled out to her in a frustrated tone.

"Oh? Is someone realizing they can't keep their promises?"

 _'...I really hate her'_ I thought to myself annoyed, _' I_ don't _have time to deal with her, I have to make sure I'm ready'_

"Go away! I'll be there soon!"

"Allllriiiight! I can't wait to see your turn Louise the _zero_ "

Footsteps echoed the hall for a few moments, then they ceased. I glared at the door for a few moments "I'm not a zero..." I mutter to myself, yet I don't feel any conviction in those words.

I sighed, afterwards I walked over to my bed and climbed on top of it to look out the window _'...maybe a prayer will help'_

Clasping my hands together I close my eyes "Bremir...please give me the strength to summon a divine and powerful familiar" I prayed, it was something I did often lately "Please. Grant my request..." I finished and waited a few moments before opening my eyes again.

...I sighed again, I felt a little better. A stayed there a few minutes, just letting my shoulders slump feeling somewhat relaxed.

"...oh! I need to start going!" I reminded myself, picking up the wand set down next to me and got off the bed, I took one last glance at the mirror "...you can do this" I told myself, I took a quick glance at the hay pile where my familiar will sleep.

Moving to the doorway I opened it, and walked out into the hall towards the courtyard.

* * *

A small knife left the grasp of my fingers, cutting through the air and hit the flesh of a Brotherhood soldier's neck "Glugrrr..." He choked on his own blood collapsing to his knees.

I, along with my two comrades, took to the rooftops of Concord again. The Brotherhood had brought in it's reinforcements, chance of escape was very little, so we did what we knew best...

We assassinated.

Striking from the shadows at the best opportune moment, killing our enemies instantly.

 _'They can't keep this up forever'_ I thought referring to my fellow assassins ' _W_ _here is master Argneir?'_ I thought to myself as I shot my laser rifle, turning a soldier into complete ash, I jumped to the next rooftop.

"Shouldn't there be an escape route in the sewers?" 'Fox' questioned, I vaguely remember of such an exit.

"One of the vertabirds crashed into it, we have no way of getting through" One of the hooded assassins beside us informed, there were five us currently together.

With the broken down town surrounded we had no means of escape, if anyone were to run out into the open we would be shot down easily.

"Where is master!?" I questioned, he couldn't be taking this long. A vertabird came into our direction, we sprinted away, we jumped from roof to roof. Vaulting over chimneys we made our way over to a huge hole in a building structure that lead to the second floor of an old store.

 ***** ** _RATATATATATATATATAATATATATATATATATATATATA!*_**

Bullets sprayed as the gun's barrel span, the vertabird hovered towards us with the mini gun threatening to put a few hundred bullets in our torsos'. We jumped through the hole in the opening, but it wouldn't provide sufficient cover for long, not with the giant gaping hole on the side the vertabird could easily hover by.

"He is on other side of the town!" Albert called out, we sprinted to the lower floors just as the vertabird hovered over the opening, using it's front machineguns it fired through the building. "AHHH!"

I whipped my head from cover, rolling onto the floor was one of the assassin's that was following us, he was hit in the leg. I broke from my cover and aimed my laser rifle at ohe vertabird, activating VATS, I picked the pilot.

 _'83%'_

The shot hit, the pilot was turned to ash, and the vertabird spiraled away and crashed into another building. I rushed over to the injured assassin "We need to move faster!" He grunted as I put him over my shoulders, I could hear the humming of another vertabird...

I motioned towards Albert, he and one of the other assassin's took him off me and carried him, once I reached the end of the staircase I saw Brotherhood soldiers already entering through the entrance, I put my hand in one of my belt pockets and took out a plasma grenade, I pressed the button and threw it towards them before they could react.

One of them was in power armor so he survived, but it was heavily damaged. His fellow soldiers weren't so lucky, two died and the other had very bad injuries.

Taking a sprinting start I slide into the cover of a counter, he was getting frantic. I loaded another cell into my laser rifle and got out of cover, shooting at his helmet, the faceplate melted and splintered off from the particles being thrown at it at the speed of light.

I jumped onto the counter and lunged at him, hidden blade drawn _***SHTINCK***_ "AHHH...!" the sweet sound of blade and flesh meeting, my blade plunged through his eye and into his exposed neck in quick succession.

Hearing more footsteps I pulled out one of my throwing knifes and threw at one of them, hitting him straight between the eyes "NO!" The other soldier yelled in anguish, I raised the body of the powered armored soldier in front of me, the laser heated up the armor.

 _'No more bullshit, they will **die** ' _

Putting my arms under the body of the soldier I lifted him up with incredible difficulty, my muscles straining, I then ran towards the other soldier using this heap of metal as a shield I rammed it into her, I let it fall onto the soldier and she was trapped, unable to move the dead body of her comrade, but most importantly the three hundred pound armor frame.

My muscles were gonna be _really_ sore after this, I walked over to her "Help! I need back-" I covered her mouth, grabbed her head, and with one fell swoop- _ ***CRACK***_ \- I twisted her neck, it hung lifeless and unnaturally twisted.

One of the soldiers heard her cry for help - _ ***BANG!***_ but before he could get a shot in his head exploded, I turned my head to see 'Fox' with my .44 pistol, the barrel smoking.

 _'Zero'_ I thought with a small smile, she nodded to me and threw the pistol my way, I caught it mid-air, I pulled out my .44 caliber ammo and reloaded it. I then placed it in the holster attached to my thigh.

"How's he doing?" 'Fox' questioned

The assassin that was limping earlier stood up "We found a med kit nearby, the stimpack is healing me quite nicely"

Laser streaks went through the windows, we immediately took cover, pulling out my laser rifle I fired it at a few of them, the heat of the laser hitting against their armor damaged them but not kill them "Tch..." I muttered in annoyance.

Albert came over by my side next to the doorway, he dug his hand into one of his pockets, I saw the sphere in his hand and recognized it was a smoke bomb. He threw it through the doorway, and smoke quickly started to fill the area around the soldiers, red beams of light was fired at random.

Charging into the smoke screen I draw out my combat knife, using eagle vision to see my enemies I grabbed one of them and jabbed the dagger into her side multiple times in quick succession. The other soldier spotted me, I was right next to him and raised my forearm to move it away, he tried to punch me but I grabbed his wrist. I flip the dagger so it's blade was under my fist and held tight to the handle, plunging it into his neck.

The smoke was beginning to clear, the others were already on the rooftops again. I ran in up the wall of the old store and grabbed onto the edge of the roof, climbing up I then jumped onto a nearby lamppost and used it as a path to the next rooftop across the street. Barely reaching the roof I grasped it's edge and pulled myself up, another vertabird came by but I immediately dived through one of the broken windows.

"Phew..." I looked at myself and saw a few burn marks on my armor, it looks like I took some hits without noticing. This armor was doing it's job well.

I felt my forehead, it was no longer bleeding at least. I have multiple injuries still from when this all started, my ribs were bruised and I have plenty of cuts and burn marks. None of them are life threatening at the moment, so I opted to save my stimpacks.

I took a deep breath...I'm having some trouble breathing...then I closed my eyes and focused on controlling the rate of my breathe. ' _I_ _n... out... in... out...'_

That was better-

 _ ***KABOOOOM!***_

The ground shook, I lost my balance and fell to the ground, falling flaming wood support structures fell from the roof. I jumped to my feet and quickly darted to the other side of the room and dived away from another falling pile of rubble.

"What the hell!?" I yelled out _'They couldn't have...'_

A ticking sound was coming from my pip-boy...

I heard more explosions in the distance "They have fat man launchers" I concluded, the Geiger counter on my pip-boy was spiking, they aren't fooling around anymore.

Picking myself up I walked over to the new hole in the wall, my eyes widened "Oh my universe..." It was in flames, more explosions were going off left and right, the Geiger counter on my pip-boy only ticked louder.

Dead bodies of my fellow assassins were littered across the area, hanging from roofs, burnt a crisp, some others I could see their lifeless hands sticking out of rubble, as if begging for help...

Rage radiated off my trembling fist, I was going to kill every last one of them-!

"It's rare for you to let yourself get carried away, now isn't the time"

I heard the familiar old voice behind me "...master?" I asked, turning myself around hesitantly to see him in his full glory.

He wore two hidden blades on each hand, just as a master assassin should. The missing little digit finger on each hand, he wore a long black hood and robes, with white stripes designed across the outfit. He wore strong armor, fine metal plates attached to his body, the scratches that were on them were small.

His outfit was bloodied, his hands, boots, armor...

I walked forward slowly and stopped in front of him "They're slaughtering us, over 3/4ths of our assassin's in this branch are dead"

"You don't need to remind me...damn I'm getting too old for this" He grabbed his chest, I took hold of his arm and supported him "The minutemen can't deal with them, most of their forces are fighting off the attacks on the populated areas..."

"A distraction" I worded out.

"Precisely" he confirmed "We ordered our assassins to come here out of desperation...and now they've cornered us like wild animals"

He turned his head to me, I could see the grey hairs in his beard "Do you have it?"

I nodded, my hand reached for my pack-I felt him grip my wrist "All I need is confirmation, I don't need to see it"

My eyes widened in a little in surprise at his trust in me and just nodded my head "I'm going to kill them" I stated, there was nothing else to it.

He chuckled "While I see you got the armor Isacc got you, I doubt you could take a direct mini nuke head on and come out unharmed"

My eyes narrowed "They may hide behind the name 'Brotherhood', but they are _T_ _emplars"_ I spat out "They know nothing of brotherhood, all they want is power and they will stop at nothing to get it, I won't let that happen, I will show them what happens when they mess with the _Assassins_ "

...it was then that my shoulders slumped as a reminder came to me _'That doesn't matter right now, what matters is making sure the creed lives on in the Commonwealth'_

Sometimes I hate how logical I am...how good I am at burying and putting aside my emotions.

"But that will have to wait for another day" Argneir looked up at me, he seemed somewhat surprised "We can't let the creed die in the Commonwealth, they won't stop here, I need to get the piece of Eden, and most importantly, my comrades out of here" I said, taking a quick glance at the destruction outside "The fight needs to go on, but it can't if we're all dead" I understand well how overwhelming rage can blur your common sense, I have to put it aside...again.

"...hehehe..." Argneir chuckled "Your words hold wisdom, yet you are feeling overwhelming anger...you never cease to amaze me"

There has to be a way out of this...they are after the Apple of Eden, that's their top priority, everything else is unimportant to them.

All this killing, destruction, and deception was just a bonus to them. They've checked the bodies of every single one of my comrades for this sphere in my bag, the reason why every one of our bases was attacked was because they were looking for the piece of Eden.

So if it was presented to them, they would put all their focus on obtaining it.

"We have company" Master Argneir announced to me, I turned my head to see a couple of soldiers jump off a vertabird and through the hole in the roof.

Before I could reach for my weapons, two knives flowed past me and the two soldiers in the head, they fell to the ground.

I turned my head to the master assassin, his hands were still out from throwing the knives, he let them drop to his sides "Phew...I maybe too old for this, but it doesn't mean I'm not good at it"

A small smile came to my face "I have a plan, if you will allow it"

"Speak, we don't have much time" he stated to me.

"I'll distract the Templars, keep them focused on me by showing I have the Apple of Eden, and you can get the others out of here...the creed will live on"

My master's gaze hardened, I felt a twinge of worry in me, but I did not waver "Out of the question-"

"Do we have any other choice?" I interrupt him, knowing full well of his rank.

"Lone" He called be my codename "If you get caught you could die, and they would have the Apple"

"As the way it _is_ at this rate they're going to get the Apple and destroy the Assassin's Commonwealth branch in one fell swoop if I don't" I emphasized on the situation we're in, I didn't think, I _knew_ at this rate we were going to be destroyed. They have just where they want us, vulnerable and weak, the only reason we're alive so far is because of our luck and wit.

Luck runs out, and wit can only get you so far.

We stood in silence for a few moments, we don't have much time before they come after us again-

"Hehehe...HAHAHA!" Argneir began laughing,which made me give him a perplexed stare, he then coughed to himself "Isacc knew how to pick the good ones...you don't leave me much choice" He said with a sigh, he then sternly looked towards me, I almost jumped in surprise at the sudden change "But promise me this, even if it's an empty promise...that you will come back, whether you admit it or not there are people here who care about you, their going to give me hell just for letting you do this"

I stared at him for a few moments in surprise...I couldn't find anything to refute his words, although I still wasn't entirely sure they were right.

Although doubt lingered in my mind, I nodded to him, I didn't know if I could keep it...but I would sure as hell try "I promise"

"I trust you will do everything in your power to keep the Apple from falling into there hands"

(Lorne Balfe - Assassin's Creed III Main Theme)

Argneir raised his fist to his chest " _Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..._ "

I raised my fist to my chest, following his example " _Nothing is true_ "

" _Where other men are limited by morality and law, remember..."_

The words flew out of my mouth without even having to think it " _Everything is permitted_ " These words have been imbedded into my very being.

Together, we spoke the final words of our creed " _We work in the dark to serve the light, we are **Assassins**_ "

We nodded to each other wordlessly, I ran towards the hole in the wall, jumping onto the nearby rooftop and broke out into a sprint. Jumping over chimneys and vents, laser beams filled the air as they spotted me.

It's strange, even when I'm in this desperate situation, I am itching to fight, to kill...vengeance is as strong as it as it ever was in me.

 _'I am doing what you taught me Isacc, fighting **my**_ _way_ '

Alone against the odds, just how it's always been.

But now...I have something worth fighting for.

I caught a glance at the old man on the other rooftop, signaling to the other assassins. I continued to run as I pulled on the strap to my bag and carried in front of me, scrummaging through to find the cloth bag that held the piece of Eden.

After a few more moments of jumping over gaps and taking cover from lasers, I had found it. I unwrapped the strap and revealed it's beautiful view to the world, from behind the cover I raised in the air for them to see it's glow, it immediately caught their view, for a few moments there was silence in the air where there was once laser fire...

"Is this what you want!? COME AND GET IT YOU BASTARDS!"

"The target item has been found! Regroup forces to intercept!" One of them called over the radio.

I wrapped the bag around again, I then tied it to my belt "Come and get me!" I yelled over to them, reloading my .44 pistol, I activated VATS on my pip-boy, _ ***BANG!***_ I shot one of them dead in the head, an splatter of eyeballs and gray matter ensued.

Taking another running start, I saw a vertabird change it's directing towards me _'That's right, focus on me motherfuckers'_

Seeing three soldiers up ahead I dug my hand into one of my pockets and pulled out multiple throwing knifes in between my fingers, I swiped the knifes at them, the armor they had was no match for it, the knives were plunged into two of the soldiers hearts, the other one was in power armor and easily shrugged it off.

I jumped off the rooftop towards him and landed on the big metal body, I then jumped off of him to reach another rooftop, leaving a smoke bomb behind to cloud his vision.

The vertabird chasing me finally had me in it's sight, it's open side doors seem _very inviting._

When it turned to it's side for it's co-pilot to fire the mini-gun I took a running start, right as the gun began to start spinning I jumped into the air, covering distance between me and the vehicle. The aircraft began floating higher, trying to get out of my reach.

But they were too slow, I latched onto one of their landing wheels hanging for dear life _'My arms are gonna be REALLY_ _sore in the morning, if I live anyway'_

"Hey! Where did he go!?" I heard the co-pilot yell out, I began to latch onto bottom of the craft swinging my way over to the latter without them noticing.

A red beam of light flew by me and hit the side of the vertabird "WHAT THE HELL!? WHY ARE WE TAKING FRIENDLY FIRE!?"

The soldiers down below had taken notice of my hitchhiking, I have to make it fast, I know how these old things get torn up like tissue paper.

Taking a grasp of the latter I discreetly make my way up "What do you mean he's on the- _ ***SHTINCK***_ " I leaned over grabbing his collar, plunging my blade into his heart, I then pulled him out of the aircraft and let his body succumb to the will of gravity.

I pulled myself up "Paladin, are you alright!?" The pilot questioned to a man no longer here.

My feet slid as the vertabird turned, I grabbed onto the nearby railings and walked towards the pilot seat "Paladin- _ ***SCHTINCK***_ "

Blood spilled from his throat, I took out my blade, he took his shaking hands off the controls and put them onto his throat, I grabbed the controller with my right hand " _Ruhe in Frieden"_ I closed his lifeless eyes with my left hand, I then proceeded to grab his collar and yank him out of the chair and into the back of the vertabird.

 _'Never flown a vertabird before...no problem, just like riding a bicycle'_

I actually do know how to ride a bicycle, I remember repairing one with my father...then the tire popped when I rode over some old scraps of metal, it lead to a not so great landing into a mole rat's nest _'Fuck...um...easy as making pie-FUCK!_ _Who the fuck knows how to make a pie in this day and age!?'_ My thoughts are clearly not helping me.

Sitting down in the seat I held both my hands on the joystick, hearing metal clanging against the hull, I turned the handle and the vertabird flew to the left, the shots being fired at me no longer clanged or burnt the hull of the aircraft. Leaving the premises of the old pre-war town.

"Can't escape too quickly...how do I slow down-Whoa!" Shots flew by, I looked through the cracked glass and saw another vertabird coming to my right "Yeepee, it's so great to be me!" I shout sarcastically "I have no idea what I'm doing" I state as matter of fact to myself. Maneuvering the vertabird to move out of the way, I swayed the controller from left to right.

I really didn't know what I was doing, I don't know half of what these buttons are, all I know is that the joystick controls the direction I go-"Wait a minute, are there buttons on this?" I pressed one of them, and a spray of bullets went ahead of me.

Now we were getting somewhere, I made a sharp turn heading straight for a collision coarse to my pursuer, I held the button on the handle and fired the machine guns.

 ** _*RATATATATATATATATATATA!*_**

The pieces of metal soared the air, hitting the already damaged vehicle chasing me, their left propeller took extreme damage, I then pulled the control stick towards me and the vertabird I controlled soared higher into the air.

The other one went straight for a collision coarse to the earth **_*BOOOM!*_**

* * *

"Finally, today is the day of the summoning ritual!" Professor Osmond announced, I felt a bit of nervousness well up inside me, I looked over at Kirche giving me one of her _oh_ so encouraging smiles.

"This is the first test since you advanced to the second year, and the sacred first day where you meet your familiars, whom you will spend your lives as nobles" Our instructor reminded us of what we already knew.

My grip tightened on my wand, today's the day I will either summon a familiar...or be sent home in shame, I refuse to fail this time!...

"I can't wait to see the amazing familiar you'll summon" Kirche announced from behind me, I looked back at her and saw the same condescending smile again.

I looked away from her in annoyance "Leave me alone" _'Stupid big breasted Germanian bimbo...'_

Professor Colbert called up one of the students...which for the life of me I can't remember his name, it's not like I'm gonna speak to him or anything. He became the center of everyone's attention, everyone wondered what magical creature each person would bring forth.

He waved his want into the open air he focused his magic, lightning flowed from his wand, sparks of light gathered in the air and formed one. A giant purple eye took form with purple zig-zag appendages, three on top of it and one on the bottom.

"It's a bugbear! Amazing!" One of the students yelled out.

Bugbear's are considered pretty rare, so the summoning was pretty impressive, I could see my professor giving it a thoughtful look with his hand stroking his chin.

 _'A bugbear...I wonder if my familiar will be as rare as that?'_ There were still the thoughts at the back of my head that I won't get anything but an explosion, but I pushed them aside and remained optimistic, I wasn't going to fail.

I heard Montmorency mutter something about strange familiars, and when Guiche started rambling his usual nonsense with a red rose grasped in his hand, I tuned him out.

It's just background noise at this point.

"Next up!"

"That would be me! Guiche de Grammont, Mr. Colbert! I will summon the finest familiar this academy has ever seen" The overly dramatic blonde shouted out for everyone to hear "Then, my fame..."

"Enough with the small talk, people are still waiting their turn" Colbert apathetically, but I could hear the tint of annoyance in his voice, just like everyone else he was used to his antics.

' _THANK YOU!'_ I screamed in thanks of my teacher. I couldn't stand to hear him run his mouth off for hours, which he could probably do.

"..." He coughed to himself for a moment to regain his composure "Well then...O Bremir, our grand creator that always guides us...O noble one will become a servant of Guiche the Brass!"

It was then that the ground started to shake _'What's happening!?'_ Everyone else seemed to have the same thought, letting out gasps of surprise.

"Answer my divine summons!" Guiche finished in a hushed tone, waving his wand in front of him to beckon the summoning of his familiar.

The ground cracked in front of his feet and emerged...

A brown haired mole. Guiche looked at it in confusion, his mouth hung open "EHHHH!?"

"Pfffttt..." I held my hand over my face to suppress my giggling, the look on his face was priceless!

This is how it sent on, student after student everyone went up and performed the ritual, waving their wands and stared in expectation. Cat's, birds, snakes, many different creatures exotic and common came from their summoning.

...but as more students performed the ritual, the harder I would try to hide myself from Mr. Colbert. Hiding behind other students in the back of crowds...

"Was that everyone?" My teacher called out, the nervous feeling in my stomach persisted, I couldn't bring myself to say anything as I hid behind a taller student.

"No, we still have Miss Vallière to go" Kirche answered him, she looked straight at me, I'm a little surprised at the sudden attention being brought on me.

I gave her a slight scowl before I moved from my hiding spot, I'm now the center of everyone's attention.

"Is it alright to let her go? This is dangerous right?" I heard some of the people whisper, they aren't trying to be discreet about it all.

"Even if she does get a familiar she'll probably kill it with an explosion" Another one said.

The knot in my stomach only persisted, but I walked over to the center of the crowd with my held up high, no matter what they say...I am a noble.

"Louise the Zero, I wonder what she'll summon?" A random guy asked.

"There's no way she'll summon anything! We'll just get another explosion!" A girl answered him.

 _'Does nobody around here know how to whisper!?'_ I thought to myself annoyed, I knew very well about my track record with magic already, I don't need to be reminded.

"After all that boasting, you'll summon a familiar more amazing than this guy right?" Kirche questioned me, petting her red lizard's scaled head with a flame, it waved it's fire tipped tail in happiness of the attention it's getting.

"Of course!" I shouted to her, I gripped my wand tighter at my nervousness. I just keep setting the bar for myself...

I release a breath I hadn't realized I was holding "Please..." I muttered under my breath, begging the founders _'Just this once...please work'_

And with that final prayer I made, I raised my wand ahead of me...

* * *

Multiple vertabird's were on my tail, I had made sure to slow down enough so the ground troops would catch up. I have to keep them occupied long enough for my comrades to escape.

A couple of clangs hit the side of the vehicle, that's when I started hearing beeping "What is that?" I looked to my right to see the panel, A small red light was flashing over and over again "That can't be good..."

I decided I didn't want to find out _'Time to ditch this flying death trap'_ I took out one of my throwing knives and jammed it into the bottom of the stick, keeping it in place, getting out of my seat I grabbed hold of the metal ledges and quickly made my way over to the door, I could already see one of the propellers were on fire.

Before the vertabird could spin out of control I jumped out, I was at least sixty feet in the air. ' _Land on your feet!'_ I positioned myself wit my feet facing downwards, once I landed some dust kicked up, I placed my hands on the ground to keep myself from losing balance.

The free fall leg armor did it's job, no broken bones, it almost felt like a leap of faith.

 *** _BOOOM_!*** The vertabird I rode span out of control, it then crashed not too far away behind me in a fiery explosion with metal pieces flying out in random directions.

I could hear power armor steps not too far behind me, I sprint, kicking up dirt behind me.

It was an open area of nothing but dirt, dead trees, and puddles.

An open area can be an assassin's worst enemy.

 _ ***RATATATATATATATATA!***_

Of course the vertabirds had to fire at me now, I ran behind a dead tree as cover, wood splintered as it fired. I took out my laser rifle and aimed at the vertabrid's engine, pulling the trigger multiple times as I steadied my aim.

One of it's engines engulfed in flames, a power armored soldier dropped out of it before it crash landed. Then said soldier began firing at me as well, some of the other soldiers on foot had caught up and supported him/her.

I ran from cover, firing from my laser rifle, one of them had disintegrated into ash. A few shots hit my armor, it didn't penetrate it, but I could still see it was burnt well where it was shot.

Climbing up onto one of the dead trees I gained the upper ground, I then jumped to the next one, branch to branch.

One of their shots hit a tree stump, the tree I was on fell over before I could jump to the next one _'Shit...'_ I rolled onto the ground _gracefully_ into the mud before going into a sprint again.

"Target is on the move! Don't let him escape! Secure the item at all costs!"

A sudden headache hit me, I held my temples, I nearly tripped over myself _'Damn...! Do I have a concussion!?'_ My vision became blurry for a few moments, but it cleared up just as fast as it came.

 _ ***BAM!***_ The butt of a rifle was slammed into my head, the soldier took another swing at me, I amply grabbed his laser rifle, and _rammed_ my fist into the right side of his torso "GUH!" He fell over, I grabbed him by his collar and used as him a shield for the incoming laser beam, after a few shots he turned to dust in my arms and I took off running again.

A power armored soldier dropped from a vertabird in the air ahead of me, he aimed his laser rifle, I dived into the ground and let the beam go over my head. Rolling back onto my feet I jumped up and quickly grabbed his laser rifle and pulled out my combat knife, plunging into the servo of his right leg "W-what the hell!" he yelled.

I then placed my foot on his armor frame and vaulted over the soldier ' _That knife won't last long, take the chance now!'_ I pulled out my .44 pistol and aimed it at the fusion core on his back _***BANG!* *BANG!***_

The back of his power armor frame began to heat up, he turned his torso and tried to backhand me, I ducked under amply and grabbed my combat knife from his leg, I then ran like hell to get away from him.

 _ ***KABOOOOOOM!***_ "AHHHH!" Some of the soldiers cried.

A fiery explosion of nuclear fire and smoke blew me away, I rolling on my side, I stopped when I slammed into a dead tree "Ugh..." I struggled to pick myself up, my pip-boy was ticking from the radiation.

Mechanical humming filled my ears, I scrambled to get myself away, grabbing the nearby dead tree to pick myself up and pushing some dirt into the air from my feet * _ **RATATATATATATATATATATATA!***_

The relentless mini- gun fired, I sheathed my combat knife and took off the laser rifle on my back, taking out the dead fusion cell I threw it aside and slid in a new one. Slamming the lock in, it hummed to life.

 _"My servant, that exists somewhere in this universe...! "_

My eyes widened at the sudden and distorted voice _'Servant...universe? Is the universe talking to me! I thought we had this relationship where I yell at you and you give me vague answers by strange coincidences!? Like if I'm being stupid a random book falls on my head or if someone deserves retribution you make them trip on a rock!'_

 _'Do I actually have a concussion!? Am I hearing voices!?'_

If I actually have a concussion then this is _really_ bad.

I activated VATS, aiming at the vertabird I had a ' _72%_ ' chance of hitting the pilot, which was strangely good since I think I have a concussion, I took two shots.

The first missed, and while the second one hit the pilot was still alive ' _Damn!'_ I was seriously getting tired from all this running, and using VATS wasn't doing me any favors in that department.

I breathed heavily and activated VATS again while taking cover behind a tree _'88%'_ chance, much better odds. I took the shot and it disintegrated the pilot, the one at the mini-gun jumped to the ground in his power armor before the vertabird crashed into the ground.

Bruised ribs...exhaustion...and an energy drain from VATS...my body hates me so much right now!

I coughed heavily as I held my hands against the earth, feeling nauseous and couldn't keep myself standing _'Damn it...catch your breath damn it! I might need to pop a stimpack-'_

"SURRENDER THE APPLE TO THE BROTHERHOOD!"

My thoughts where interrupted...I slowly took a look around me...I was surrounded, at least thirty soldiers had me surrounded in a circle, all of them had their laser rifles raised in my direction.

After a few more seconds I had finally caught my breath "Stand up slowly and raise your hands into the air, you are now a prisoner of war!"

 _'He sounds so fucking smug...don't you realize I killed almost a hundred of you guys today?'_ I thought to myself in annoyance, I knew they didn't care how many they sacrificed, and that only makes me even more annoyed, the disregard for life that they show off for everyone to see.

 _'But at the very least I can compliment them for their honesty'_ An amused smirk graced my lips, I secretly pocketed a few smoke bombs out of one of my pouches, I slowly stood up and raised my closed hands into the air.

 _"My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar...!"_

That voice again...it was far less distorted than from before, it sounded young and feminine _'Is this what the universe's voice sounds like...? And what the hell is a familiar? I must seriously have a concussion'_

"Hey! Drop what's in your hands!" A female soldier behind me ordered.

Although they might not see it, I put a evil smile on my face "If you say so"

I threw the smoke bombs into the ground and dived into the smoke, it immediately began to fill the area, the blinded soldiers shot their lasers randomly in each direction, some of them hitting their comrades.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE! HOLD YOUR FIR-AHHHH!" One of the commanders must have been shot.

"WHERE IS HE!?"

"DON"T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

' _They're blinded...now all I have to do is-...what is that?'_

All of my other thoughts ceased once my eyes landed on...I'm not sure what it is...the best I can describe it is that it looks like a glowing green oval shape floating in mid-air. For whatever reason I could see it very clearly, the smoke didn't hinder it from my vision whatsoever.

 _" I wish and insert from the bottom of my heart...!" _

' _Yep, definitely have a concussion, I should really pop a stim...right...now'_ This thought of mine ceased as well. My curiosity grew at the mysterious object, the firing in the background became nothing but white noise to me at this point, and I found myself crawling on the ground to avoid getting shot, towards the mysterious object.

I don't know why I unconsciously crawled in it's direction, for all I know it's a Templar weapon, but I can't seem to tear it from my view. Once I was close enough to it I poked at it, ripples went across the surface from the simple poke of my finger, almost like water...and yet it felt different, almost like...gel?

Yea, something like that, along with a sense of power radiating from it, not unlike the vibrations from a car engine's power but just...pure and tangible power.

It was then I decided I was gonna poke it again, despite the situation I'm in, and I put my finger inside the object...

I then couldn't pull it out, logic returned to my mind "What the fuck-get off me!" I yelled out, for some reason it was only now I thought about my situation, part of the green object molded itself onto my hand.

 _'I-is it pulling me in!?'_ I thought panicked, I pushed my other hand onto the ground, trying to force my hand out of it, but it only pulled me in harder, already half of my arm was engulfed.

"Where did the target go!?" A Brotherhood soldier appeared near me in the smoke, I tensed up, but he walked past me as if I wasn't there "Regroup! Follow the sound of my voice!" he ordered to his comrades.

 _'What the heck is going on!?'_ I screamed in my head, pulling on what was left of my arm. I could still feel my arm on the other side of...whatever the hell this thing was. My other hand was then engulfed in this thing, I hurriedly pushed my two feet in front of me in a desperate attempt to resist this unwavering force.

My feet were pulled in, then my legs, I pulled my head outwards in a final useless attempt to free myself _'Am I going to see my family sooner than I thought...?'_

The green gel-like substance covered some of my face, the rest of my body was already engulfed...and then my face too was succumbed.

All I see is black.

 _'...am I dead?'_

 _" Answer my guidance!"_

As soon as I heard those words my eyes were filled with color again...specifically blue.

I'm in the air, at least a couple hundred feet in the sky "WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!?" My side cape flapped rapidly with the wind pushing against it, gravity was currently pulling me down, and with gravity at an acceleration of ten meters per second it wouldn't turn out pretty for me unless I do something.

Wait a minute "My leg armor!" I shouted out, it was my only hope _'Can it withstand a landing from this height?'_ I never really tested the limits it could go other than the time I jumped from the top of the mass fusion building.

"No time to second guess!" I waved my arms around, positioning the bottom of my feet towards the...green ground?

Everywhere for miles was filled with green...I never seen anything so beautiful...for some reason I feel like 'Fox' is pouting at me.

I then shook my head out of those thoughts, this was no time to ogle at landscapes or think about gut feelings!

Below me was some sort of stone building...or buildings interconnected with each other, it was shaped like a pentagon. Inside the inners between the interconnected space was an area of green, I seem to be heading around there.

Seconds passed as I got closer and closer "If I die, I want my recipe burned in front of Albert!" I shouted to the universe, inside one of my cases back home was a secret family recipe for soup that he desperately wanted, as my final act of sadism I want the paper burned to ashes right in front of his face!

I wish I could see it.

The ground was close, my vision was covered in smoke once again ' _Smoke...wait is this-?"_ I suddenly stopped in the air, and then I landed on my ass with thump, smoke was surrounding me _'Smoke?...from my smoke bombs? Was that a hallucination? That seemed so real...'_

I can make out human figures in the smoke "If that's true..." I muttered to myself, if it was true then...

 _'I'm still surrounded by Brotherhood of Steel soldiers!'_

* * *

Third Person POV:

Louise coughed a little, putting her hand in front of her mouth she tried to see ahead of her where her supposed familiar would be summoned _'Did I fail?...no wait! I see something! I think I actually summoned something!'_

Her excitement built up, and a small smile was on her face, she saw the graceful human figure in the smoke pick itself up _'Wait...human?'_

_(Play Assassin's Creed II: Venice rooftops)_

Some of the smoke in front of her cleared up, she saw a dark hooded man in strange armor stand up, instead of seeing his face she saw nothing but a shadow, she noticed he was well armed, knives and daggers were on his person _'What is that? A complete metal musket? And something's glowing on it's wrist!'_ She wondered as to the item attached to it's back and wrist, she had never seen such items before.

The being then changed it's demeanor and took a running stance, fiddling with something on his right wrist, once he was done he sprinted.

"Huh? Hey-wait!" She called out, she then saw mister Colbert's head stick out of some of the smoke, right in the being's path "Mr. Colbert look out!" Louise yelled to her professor.

Her professor was too distracted rubbing his eyes to get the dirt out, the hooded man's wrist flicked and out came a metal hook, he vaulted over a confused Colbert, the metal hooked onto the flesh of his shoulder, and the momentum threw him into a bunch of students "What the-AH!?" multiple of the students hit the ground from the impact of the professor.

 _'Take that Templar bastards!'_ The hooded man, also known among his comrades as _'_ Lone', had thought with venom.

 _'Now to...wait, is that a building? Wasn't I just in an open area!?'_ He thought in confusion _'I need to get to higher ground, figure out where I am!'_

Lone immediately went into a sprint and ran up a stone wall, grasping stone edges making his way to the top.

"Are you okay professor!?" Guiche crouched next to Colbert along with Montmorency to check his health, the flesh on his shoulder had bin torn, it was clearly bleeding, Colbert put pressure on it with his right hand.

"S-stay calm students!" The professor ordered the students, many of them were frantic and confused, crashing into each other out of fear.

"What the heck did you summon Louise!?" Kirche yelled over, her lizard stood next to her protectively "My salamander is acting strange!"

 _"HISSSS!"_ The red salamander wagged it's tail wildly.

"It was a h-hooded man I think!? I'm not sure! He's climbing the stone wall!" Louise pointed towards said wall, all of the students stared in the direction she pointed and saw the being she described, it was scaling the wall with great skill and speed.

"A human familiar...?" Colbert questioned, wincing at the pain on his shoulder, he pressed down harder on the wound.

"I've never heard of such a thing" Kirche mumbled out staring at Louise's familiar with great interest "He must have really strong arms..."

Meanwhile of their confused questioning, Lone made it to the top of the wall, he then began running alongside it "Tallest point...tallest point...there!" Lone stared at the center building, making his way towards it.

"What are we gonna do...?" Kirche questioned as she stared along with the other students in awe, then a smaller girl walked up next to her, she had blue hair and wore red glasses "Tabitha?" Kirche questioned her best friend.

The smaller girl wordlessly gestured with her staff, a big blue dragon flew right next to her and landed, obediently it set down it's wings to the ground, allowing her a way to climb onto it's back.

Tabitha silently mounted her familiar "W-wait just a minute!" Louise yelled out to them and ran up to the dragon, the blue haired girl stared at her questioningly "What?" Tabitha asked simply.

Louise fumbled with her words for a few moments "W-w-well it's my familiar right!? I need to get up there! I'm it's master and it's my responsibility!"

Tabitha looked at the pink haired girl for a few moments, she then gestured wordlessly with her staff for the dragon to give Louise a way onto it's back "T-thank you!" Louise said to her as she climbed on.

"What about me!?" Kirche complained, pointing at herself for emphasis.

"Unnecessary" Tabitha answered her bluntly with one word, the dragon flapped it's wings and hovered in the air while kicking up dust, it then took off towards the center structure of the academy. Lousie held onto Tabitha's waists for dear life "F-fast!" Lousie shouted in surprise, the wind blowing on her hair.

Lone was already at the center structure, he jumped over the railings and ran up the wall, grasping onto the upper edge he pulled himself up and then proceeded to scale the building by running up one of it's upper slope supporting structures. He jumped up and boosted himself further with his hook blade to reach the edge of a window. Grabbing onto the upper stone edges he continued to climb amicably "Piece of cake-is that a flying deathclaw!?"

"He just shouted something! What did he say!?" Louise questioned on the back of the flying blue dragon.

Tabitha shook her head "Different language"

 _'Where the fuck am I!? What kind of horrifying place is this to have flying blue deathclaws!?'_ Lone questioned as he hurried his pace _'Seriously they can already flip cars several feet in the air and now they can fly too!? Radiation comes up with the most fucked up things!'_

Lone finally reached the very top of the roof of the building, he then took a good look of his surroundings...

"...you have got to be kidding me" He said aloud for the cosmos to hear.

His surroundings was nothing like what he was use to, instead of dead wasteland the area was filled with green and life _'Is that what live trees look like?'_ It was the same view from when he was falling in the air, only at a different angle _'...did that actually happen? I'm so damn confused'_

While the sight was beautiful, there was one problem...

' _I have no idea where I am, I have to get back to master Argneir'_ he checked the map on his pip-boy...

- _Error:connection to satellite not found-_

 _"_...I hate everything" The assassin muttered to himself as he stared at the blank map screen on his pip-boy.

* * *

Captaindrake123: Something I've had in my head for a while, tell me what you think.

Ruhe in Frieden means "Rest in peace" in German.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout, Familiar of Zero, or Assassin's creed. Fallout belongs to Bethesda Studios, Assassin's creed belongs to Ubisoft, and The Familiar of Zero was written by Noboru Yamaguchi. Please support the official release.

* * *

Lone's POV:

 _It was raining outside, soldiers walked the streets, people were searched for passports...water dripped and splashed from the rooftops as boots ran alongside them. A nearby door was broken down inside of an apartment complex, a soldier was pulling on a ginger haired woman, who was desperately clinging to her child "PLEASE! PLEASE! DON"T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"_

 _Everyone nearby walked away, this was a common occurrence._

 _My eyes-I think they're my eyes- caught glimpse of this, my hood was drenched from the rain. My hand raised, another hooded figure stood atop a roof the opposite way of me, I signaled for a go._

 _"Juden bastard! Hold her!" The officer spouted off ordered with distain._

 _"NO! PLEASE!"_

 _"Mommy!" The little girl screeched as she was torn away from the arms of her mother, tear stained both their eyes from fear..._

 _"Jetzt **"** I muttered to myself, hiding into the shadows of an alley way, I spotted the other hooded figures climbing down from there sides. Digging my hand into one of my pockets I pulled out a throwing knife... _

_Letting rest in my hand I raised it to the right, and with no movement in my wrist, it sped through the air..._

 ** _*SHTINCK!*_**

 _The soldier holding the little girl had a knife imbedded into the back of his head, blood pooled out as his hold went limp. The little girl ran into the arms of her mother "Mommy!" The mother had been freed, the other soldier was frightened and backed himself away._

 _"Oh mein Got..." He let out, staring at the dead body of his fellow soldier "MA- ***SCHTINCK!***_

 _Grabbed ahold of from behind, the other hooded figure shoved his blade through the leather of the soldier's trench coat into the side of his torso, he fell to the ground in a coughing fit, blood pooled onto the ground and was washed away by the raindrops._

 _The clicking sounds of guns caught my attention I made a quick 180 and pointed my wrist towards them, placing my hand on the trigger attached to my wrist I fired ***BANG!***_

 _While the soldier was dead, this would draw the unwanted attention of other ones, specifically the ones still searching for other people in the apartment complex._

 _Splashes were heard in the distance, other hooded figures jumped rooftop to rooftop, jumping through the windows of the complex, glass shattered onto the ground, gun fire ensued._

 _* **BANG!* *BANG!*** "AH-!" "Oh Scheiße!_"

 _I quickly made my way over to the woman cooing her daughter "I'm sorry to ask you this, but I need to take your daughter while we're moving you" my feminine voice reached their ears._

 _Fear hit her eyes, it wasn't ordinary fear, it was worry. She took a quick look to me and back to her daughter "We don't have much time before more come" I warned._

 _She nodded excessively, she knew, she steeled herself and looked to her daughter "Erika...you have to go with them, I'll be with you soon"_

 _"Mommy..." The girl let out weakly, she let out one last final tight hug._

 _The clashing of boots hitting the pavement alerted me of there presence around the corner "Now" I hurried, they quickly left each other's embrace. I quickly and carefully pick up the girl Erika, her mother ran over to my fellow associate and ran towards the alleyways._

 _Going into a run and being mindful of the girl in my arms, I ran as well, I knew my other comrades were already getting the people in the complex out. I jumped over crates and stands, the water splashed beneath my feet._

 _"Do you think you can cling to my back?" I asked her gently._

 _"Alright..."_

 _Hiding behind a food stand we sat , I crouched down for her to climb on, nearby soldiers marched without noticing us. Once she climbed on I warned her" Hang on tightly, you're being very brave"_

 _"You! Hold it!"_

 _I felt the girl's grasp tighten out of fear, it was a good motivation._

 _I broke out into a sprint ***BANG!* *BANG!***_

 _I pulled out a pistol on my hip and aimed at the soldier, when I pulled the trigger the bullet went straight through his throat, "G-ggr-ggrrr..." he gurgled holding his neck in a futile attempt to keep himself breathing._

 _Bullets flew by, but I wasn't deterred, I jumped up and grabbed onto the ledges of a nearby building "Hang on tight!" I made my way quickly up and soon over the roof._

 _Once I was up I supported the girl's legs with my hands "How old are you?" I asked her._

 _"...five...am I gonna see my mother again?"_

 _We were out of sight for now, the safe house for her isn't too far away. I landed into a nearby alley way and set her down, she held firmly to the cloth for a few moments..._

 _"Yes, you will"_

 _"...I'm really scared...I don't wanna get shot"_

 _..._

 _I crouched down to her and brush a lock of her black hair out of her face, my other hand pulled my hood down. My blonde hair shown to her, along with my blue eyes and the small scar on my left cheek "That won't happen, it's gonna be okay, you'll see you're mother again"_

 _I told her everything she **needed** to hear. _

_Her eyes widen, a hint of hope at my sudden declaration "Everything will be alright..." I give her a toothy smile, soothing her fears "Because I'm here"_

 _Anne Neumann the assassin is here._

* * *

I twisted in my sleep...the bed beneath me felt prickly... _'Wait a minute...oh... right...'_

My eyes opened up, everything was blurry for a moment when the light hit my eyes, the unfamiliar room within my view. Everything was weirdly clean...back home things had certainly gotten better, a new government and all with the Minutemen military...but it wasn't _this_ kind of clean.

I sat up out of my straw _pile._

Yeah, that's right, a _fucking_ straw pile.

I've slept in worse places, most certainly, but when they have rooms and beds like _this_ on hand I can stand to be a little annoyed.

My head turned to see a queen sized bed, there slept my supposed pink haired (probably dyed) _master_.

 _'...lucky little shit'_

I sighed to myself "...looks like I had another memory dream..." I said to myself out loud, remembering my dream from my earlier sleep.

Anne Neumann, my ancestor assassin who fought in Nazi Germany back during World War II. Memories I had gained from a device called the _animus_ , it was often used for the bleeding affect, the gaining of your ancestors abilities.

 _'I haven't been in the animus for almost two years...I know the bleeding effect will come back every now and then but it's been happening a lot recently'_ I mauled over it in my head, but ultimately decided it wouldn't be a problem since I'm not **_day_** dreaming about Nazis or death camps. For now it's only when I sleep.

Key words: For now.

I stretched my arms upwards towards the ceiling, letting out a groan from the stretch. I looked over to the side and saw my laser rifle carefully placed next to me, along with my .44 revolver and throwing knife pouches.

 _'...what about the apple?'_

Doing a quick check over on myself, I wanted to make sure nothing was taken, the Apple of Eden's pouch was safely attached to my belt. My left hand grazed over it's cloth...I could feel the sensation of power emanating from it.

Setting my hands onto the ground, I pushed myself up, some of the hay on my body fell off "..." I take a quick look at my pip-boy.

 _-Error: Connection to satellite not found-_

 _'...right, I'm on a different planet aren't I?'_

While the prospect of exploring a different world was very appealing to me, that can be credited to my love for pre-war sci-fi, I have to remember that when I last checked _**3/4th's of the Assassin Commonwealth branch's members are dead**._

Now that I'm no longer in mortal danger or anything, I have time to go over what happened to me.

It turns out that the east coast Brotherhood of Steel works for the Templar order, and now they have access to power armor, vertabirds, and a fucking war blimp. A traitor was in our mists, giving information to the Railroad. And since the Railroad works for the Minutemen now, they decide that it would be such a _great_ idea to give the Templars, people who want to control the world by taking away free will, information on all our base locations.

 _'When I get back, I am going to **fucking** kill that bastard traitor' _Each thought was only adding to my frustration.

My mentor is fucking _dead_. And with 'Fox' being chased and cornered at the Museum of Freedom, Master Argneir ordered all remaining assassins to make a stand at Concord as a last ditch effort to keep the piece of Eden out of their hands.

 _'And now 3/4th's of us are dead. FUCKING FANTASTIC!_ _And it just keeps getting better! I have absolutely no way of getting home! And now I'm suppose to be a slave to some teenager with anger issues!'_

...

 ** _*Knock* *Knock*_**

I turned my head to the door in silence for a moment, I take a deep breathe, trying hard not punch something in frustration _'Push it aside'_ "...come in" I announced in a low tone of voice.

The door creaked open, a head full of black hair poked through before completely opening the door.

Judging by her outfit I guessed she was some sort of cleaning lady or a servant, probably both. The black dress and white apron and frilly shoulder guards, she had black hair and black eyes, she was young but welly developed, her bust size certainly topped Louise's, I can't tell anything else with the dress on her.

She looked around for a moment and jumped in fright when she saw me, in my full black hooded and mysterious glory "U-u-um I'm here to w-wake up miss V-Vallière so she wouldn't miss breakfast" She stuttered profusely, her eyes looked frightened and wouldn't look straight in my direction, eyes lingering to the sleeping form of the pink haired girl on the queen sized bed.

"...sure, I'll wake her up" I said simply, forcing myself into dropping a little malice in my voice. I had developed a habit of appearing and sounding threatening or standoffish in new situations...or just in general.

She relaxed, if only slightly, a few seconds pass "...U-um..."

I raised my eyebrow at her behavior, not that she could see it, I expected her to leave once I said that "What?"

"I'm sorry but...a-are you the human familiar I've heard about? Miss Vallière's familiar?" She asked curiously, if a bit frightened.

It was understandable, when I first got here I sunk my hook blade into a teacher and threw him at a bunch of students.

"Apparently..." I take a glance at Louise, her chest rising and falling.

"O-okay then...I'm sure this is really strange to you..."

 _'She's trying to be sympathetic?...no, that's pity'_

 _"I'm sorry you have to be a slave to a total brat"_ Is what she's seems to be actually saying.

I don't need pity, what I need is information. I know almost nothing about this world and how it works, I don't want to kill some asshole and realize she was the queen or some shit like that ' _This place's government is a monarchy right?'_ I've been informed of this place's history...well the short version anyway, and what magic is, but there's still much I don't know about. Including how to get home.

"Yea, it is...I don't know a lot of how this place works"

"Oh...where are you from?" She asked _'Well isn't she curious...'_

" _Far_ away" I simply said.

"..."

 _'Yeah, I'm such a social person aren't I?'_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

I then sighed "...sorry, I'm just annoyed" I apologized in an a honest tone of voice, dropping all hostility "Didn't mean to take it out on you"

The girl widened her eyes at my sudden apology "N-no it's alright! I was the one who asked!" She shook her hands in front of herself.

She then dropped her hands and gave me a small smile "My name is Siesta...I'm a maid, so I'm sure you'll see me around. If you need anything, just let me know" She offered to me in what I could call her 'business' voice, I'm sure she uses that tone for everyone else.

"...Lone"

"...huh?" She asked, she blinked multiple times in confusion.

"Call me Lone, it's what everyone calls me" I answered her, clearing up the confusion.

"Oh! I see!...well, I have to get back to work...Mister Lone" She said to me as if she's getting used to the name, she nodded to me, she then walked out the doorway and closed the door.

"Mmmm...five more minutes..." I heard Louise groan in her bed as she flipped over some sheets.

I stared at her form, wondering just what method I could use to wake her up _'...maybe I can pour water on her...'_

A thought came to me that she would get angry at me if I did _'...screw it'_

I walked to the door and opened it, hoping to find some water outside, looking out the door I saw Siesta pushing a serving cart, with a perfect pitcher glass with ice water on the top shelf "Siesta!"

She turned her head to me in surprise "Huh-Yes... Mister Lone?" She said still unsure of how to say my code name.

I walked over to her and picked up the pitcher glass "You won't get in trouble if I use all the water in this right? I'll give the pitcher back" I asked her seriously.

"U-um well...no I guess not, as long as I get the glass back"

"Alright, just wait out the door for a second" I told her as I walked towards the door to Louise's room.

"W-wait what are yo-" I heard Siesta tried to ask, but I shut the door before she could finish.

Walking over to the side of the bed I looked at Louise's sleeping form once again _'...she looks cute when she's all quiet...'_ I thought to myself.

I then proceeded to pour the ice-cold water onto her face.

"... _gurgle_... _WH-urg-STO-Gurg-PLEASE-glug!"_ She waved her arms in front of her face in attempt to stop the flow pouring down her face as as she gurgled the water, a few more seconds later and the pitcher was completely empty, and laid a wet and cold (but awake) Louise.

She coughed multiple times as she sat up on her bed "What the heck!? Who-!?" She stared at me "...who are you?"

"Get your ass up, you got breakfast" I stated to her in a bored tone of voice.

"...right, the familiar I summoned" She said looking at me a bit warily before glaring "Why the hell did you do that-!?"

"Hold on a sec" I interrupt her and I turn around to head towards the door.

"Wai-what!? Are you ignoring me-" Obviously I ignored her.

I opened the door and saw Siesta waiting there, she jumped at the sudden opening of the door "Here you go" I set the pitcher onto the cart, she stared into the room for a moment. She then turned her back to me and she started shaking...' _Is she giggling?'_

Her shoulders moving up an down certainly pointed to that, she was doing a horrible job fighting it though "Thanks" I closed the door before Louise decided to ask who it was.

Turning back towards the pink haired teen I saw her red face, she was definitely angry _'Good'_ The sadist side of me thought.

"What the hell was that!? Why did you wake me up like that!? Are you some kind of stupid!? And don't ignore me when I'm talking to you, you idiot!"

My right eyebrow twitched in annoyance, her society is the equivalent of the medieval days development and technology wise, and she's calling _me_ stupid?

"It was the best way to wake you up, quit being a baby, you try sleeping in a straw pile and not be annoyed" I shot back at her.

She grinded her teeth for everyone to see "Tch...whatever!" She took herself out of bed and headed for her dresser, walking in front of me only in her underwear...

I look the other way in slight embarrassment _'Jeez...does this girl have no shame?'_ The wall seemed very interesting right about now.

Hearing a flutter in the air I turned my head, and just when I did pieces of clothing had landed on my hoodie. I take the clothes blocking my vision out of my face and turned to look at the still half naked Louise staring at me expectantly "...what?"

She sighed as if it's obvious _'It's not, no matter what your thinking, it's not'_

Louise held bother her arms in a straight line "Dress me"

...

A silence filled the room for a few seconds _'...did she just-...did she just ask me to **dress** her?' _

"Yea...I'm gonna go with _fuck no_ " I stated as I threw the clothes back at her, she shakily caught them.

"S-such vulgar language! You are my familiar and you will do what I sa-"

"Listen up pinky" She stopped at the sharp and serious tone of my voice "I'm not your slave, I will not dress you"

Louise took a backtrack at that "Huh? What do you mean slave?"

"Am I your property?"

'Well your my familiar, so I would own you-"

"Then that would be considered as slavery couldn't it? Owning a man's life as if he were property?"

"...well...I suppose, but it's not like your pro-"

"Then let me repeat myself" I walked up to her face, she physically took a step back at the sudden closeness.

 **"I am not your slave, I will not dress you"**

"Y-you're not a slave! You're my familiar! And my familiar should follow my orders!" She shouted at me angrily.

 _'I'll give her points for standing her ground'_ I thought as I examined the features of her face, she was definitely a bit worried.

"I doubt that the other familiars wash their master's clothes" I reminded her "I am a human being, and you will treat me like one"

She stood silent "...you have a point" She huffed hesitantly and turned her head away, the wall seemed very interesting to her "So what are we gonna do?"

"We're suppose to see the...what did you call him? Headmaster?" she nodded "Yeah, him, I'm sure I'll be out of your hair once we talk to him-"

" **NO!"**

I stopped for a moment and stared at her dumbfounded, she shouted so suddenly and with so much disagreement "...what do you mean _no_? I'm sure you don't want a guy living with you, why would you want me to stay?"

"...you're the one thing..." She mumbled out, not even my sensitive ears caught the gibberish message she tried to send.

"I'm sorry?" I asked again _'I'm the one thing what?'_

She took a deep breath, and she raised her eyes to look at me 'You're the one success that I have!" She then rushed past me to her bed, I could hear the ruffling of clothes behind me.

"..." I stayed silent, I wasn't sure what she meant by that _'One success...?'_

After a minute I heard Louise stand up again, her feet jumping onto the wooden floor "Let's go, we're gonna miss breakfast"

...I decided not to question it this time, I grabbed my gear and began to attach it to my person "Do you really need all that?' She asked incredulously.

"I'm not leaving it here, besides isn't a familiar suppose to...protect his master? Right?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood _at least_ a little.

"...okay" She tried to say indifferently, but I caught that pleasant tone in her voice.

I sighed as I attached my throwing knife pouches and put the laser rifle over my back, and put the .44 pistol in the holster on my hip.

We both walked out of the room, as I followed her to the cafeteria my mind wandered back to how I got here...

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _I stood atop the building staring at my pip-boy "...bullshit, what do you mean 'no connection'!?" I slammed my fist into it a couple of times, the screen blinked but the same message remained._

 _-Error: Connection to satellite not found-_

 _'So what? After two hundred years the satellite in orbit **finally** shuts down out of nowhere without warning!? No bad connection? No buffering? Nothing!?' _

_The flapping of wings caught my attention, I looked up to see that the 'blue death claw' was flying in circles around me "Right...that thing"_

 _I took the laser rifle off my back and aimed it at the creature beginning to swoop down on me..._

 _Pulling the trigger, there was a very light recoil, the red beam travelled out of the optic and hit the death claw in it's wing in the blink of an eye "REEEE!" It screeched, it didn't sound like a normal death claw._

 _"WHO-Ah-ah-AHHHHH!"_

 _My ears caught something I didn't expect, a girl's screech...then I focused my senses and used eagle vision... 'Oh shit!'_

 _There was some people riding it, I didn't notice because of how big it was and the distance, and apparently one of them fell off._ _The figure was blue, that means...I just shot down an innocent person._

' ** _Stay you're blade from the flesh of the innocent'_**

 _My legs went into full sprint, slinging the laser rifle's strap over my back, I ran towards the area the person was falling "HANG ON!" I shouted out, which I'm sure was promptly ignored due to the high pitched feminine screaming._

 _"AHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _She was getting closer! I pushed my legs harder, and just as she fell down beside the stone wall, I jumped towards her, my cape fluttered at the wind resistance. Grabbing her small body and hugging it close, she ceased her screaming._

 _I can't understand her, but I don't care. Pulling on a hidden string on my belt, a large cloth burst out of it's container, soaring above us and spread into the sky, slowing our descent...'Wait a minute...couldn't I have used this earlier?' I questioned to myself in thought, referring to when I was falling from the sky earlier 'Whatever...' I dismissed it, it wasn't important now._

 _I looked down below me and saw some people, young people, teenagers. They were staring in awe at me 'What? Never seen a parachute before?'_

 _...then I felt a little bad, because I spotted someone holding his shoulder...it was definitely the guy I threw._

 _They aren't Templars, if I really have been teleported or something to a different place, then I mistakenly thought them for Brotherhood soldiers._

 _I looked at the girl in my arms, she was really surprised "You okay?" I asked her, keeping my tone indifferent._

 _She squinted her eyes at me 'Oh, right...different language'_

 _Come to think of it, I thought I heard a rough dialogue of French earlier, I know a little but not so much to have long conversations._

 _My feet gently touched the ground, and soon the parachute behind me rested to the ground, the people earlier were running up to me with surprised expressions of awe and admiration._

 _Squinting my eyes I tried to focus on what I knew, I heard the words 'amazing' and 'flew', but the rest seems pretty strange and unfamiliar...and if I'm not mistaken their using the masculine form, so I'm guessing their talking about me...'Or perhaps it's me and her? Masculine form is used for when there's more than one person right...?'_

 _The girl in my arms had a bright smile on her face and then pointed to some big-breasted tanned girl with red hair, she yelled to her in a tone of...triumph? The redhead merely crossed her arms and said something slyly while staring in my direction..._

 _For some reason a shiver crawled down my spine when she glanced at me._

 _"Um...excuse me?" I tried to ask._

 _Everyone grew silent and just stared at me, it's official, I hate language barriers. Should I try to say something in French? I could say hello and a few sentences, but I wouldn't get very far with my limited knowledge on the language..._

 _The sound of flapping wings flew behind me, I turned my head and saw the blue death claw desperately trying to reach the ground before it fell out of the air, a blue haired passenger with a strange long stick clung to it's neck before it crashed into the ground..._

 _The oldest of the group immediately went towards her, and so did the red haired girl. The blue haired girl shakily got off the strange creature and held it's head in her arms...I think she's comforting it._

 _I heard the older bald man grumble something, he screamed over in my direction making the girl jump in my arms, he tended to the wound on the death claw's wing, from what I can see it was melted scales from my laser rifle._

 _"Oooooooo..." The crowd immaturely mouthed to us._

 _...okay, I don't need to know French to guess what that means._

 _I look at the girl fidgeting nervously in my grasp, her face was flushed, she then closed her eyes and leaned in closer towards my face while plucking her lips..._

 _And then I promptly put my left hand on her entire face and pushed her head way, she reeled back in shock, I let her stand up for herself. I let my arms relax to their sides, glad to be rid of the weight on my already sore muscles._

 _From the crowd I caught 'master' and 'hilarious' while giggling in amusement...and something about rejecting? 'What the hell is going on?' I think to myself, my patience growing thin._

 _Next thing I know the pink haired girl I saved gets red faced with what I think is anger and shouts something to them, I can assume from the atmosphere that it wasn't anything good, probably something along the lines of 'Shut up!'._

 _She then attempted to take a few steps closer to me while puffing her lips out, she took two steps forward, I took two steps back. 'What the hell? I don't want you to kiss me! I can't even understand you!'_

 _The crowd giggled some more, I didn't think her face could get any redder, I was dead wrong. She then tried briskly walking towards me and jumping up towards my face, before she could kiss me however I side stepped to the right, she stumbled on her feet and waved her arms about, trying to regain her balance._

 _She then turned her head to face me, her eyes were livid, and she shouted something completely unintelligible to me "Back off lady" I say in a warning tone, I saw some of the other strangely clothed people back off in fear once they heard me._

 _The girl hesitated for a moment, then a sort of look of determination came into her eyes and stood her ground "...don't you got guts, that's more than what they have" I said gesturing to the crowd, mostly to myself out of surprise and a little admiration._ _Whatever reason she was trying to kiss me for, she was determined to make it happen._

 _But I won't make it easy for her... I am kind of curious about the lengths she'll go to though. So I guess I'll play along. I waved my hand towards myself in a mocking gesture._

 _An so it began, she charges at me, and I dodge easily._

 _Left._

 _Right._

 _Jump._

 _She leapt into the air to tackle me, I rolled under the space beneath her and the ground, and stood up on the other side._

 _"STAY STILL!"_

 _That one I understood pretty easily, it was mostly implied just from the situation I'm in._

 _I simply ignored her demand and I ran towards the stone wall, she shouted something to me in triumph, probably 'You got no where to go now!' before I ran up the wall and performed a backflip, she rammed her face straight into the stone structure._

 _'Ouch...'_

 _Landing crouched on the ground, I stood up and stared at her again, she held her face in pain with tears at the edges of her eyes, letting out a pained whine._

 _One of the students, specifically the red haired tanned girl, shouted something to her smugly. Pinky (I'm just gonna call her pinky) glared in her direction profusely and shouted something in anger._

 _She then stood up again and glared at me "Still going huh...?" I asked her in light surprise, she had some determination alright. It was good trait for an assassin, or one to just be appreciated in general._

 _Tightening her fist in frustration she dug her hand underneath that black cape around her shoulders and pulled out...'A wooden stick?'_

 _My eyes narrow at her in confusion and curiosity, I heard behind me that the crowd was yelling and scrambling to get away 'That doesn't sound good...'_

 _I've been seeing some pretty strange stuff already today, so I'd rather be cautious that the object in her hand is more than a nicely carved stick than turn out regretting it later._

 _My muscles tensed up and I got in a ready stance, prepare to move in a instant...she pointed her stick at me and muttered some words..._

 ** _*KABOOOM!*_** _My body was blown away, hit by some sort of explosion! My ears rang as I hit and rolled across the ground 'Damn...I've been blow up enough for one day! What the hell was that!?' I thought angrily screaming in my head, seeing the soot covering my armor and stained part of my red side cape._

I picked myself off the ground, despite the protests of my body, I raised my head to look up at her. She looked at her own stick in annoyance, as if she was disappointed in something, then she muttered something unintelligible to herself, I couldn't hear her from this distance.

 _"Son of a bitch..." I grumbled as I felt the pain in across my body "You wanna pick a fight? You'll regret it!" I shouted at her threateningly as I sprint in her direction, I didn't plan to kill her or anything, just subdue her._

 _The girl widened her eyes in surprise at my sudden charge, I grabbed the cloth on her clothes and raised her, the clothes stretched and clung to the girl as I raised it in the air without choking her "Now-"_

 _"I understand! I understood that!"_

 _...she yelled in **perfect** English. _

_"Huh? you can understand me...?" I mumble out in confusion, lowering her feet back onto the ground, but still keeping a firm grip on the cloth of her shirt. 'What the hell? Wasn't she just speaking some kind of French?'_

 _She then looked at me in surprise " Can you understand me!?"_

 _I nod a little weakly, I then let go of her shirt "Did you just say you 'can you understand me'...?"_

 _She nodded as well, not moving from the spot I lowered her to and simply stared at me in fascination..._

 _We just stood and stared at each other for a few moments._

 _"...say something" She finally said._

 _"...you can speak English? Why didn't you do so in the first place?" I asked her in a darkly annoyed tone, if she could speak English why didn't she do it earlier?_

 _"English?...I was trying to cast a binding spell on you, not a translation spell...it's a failure" She drooped her head low to herself in disappointment, her eyes then widened at the stretched out shirt on her person, and quickly held it up to make sure it wouldn't expose her chest "F-Fiend!"_

 _'Fiend...?Lady you just tried to blow me up!' My eyebrow twitched in irritation as I glared at her from under my hood "I'm the fiend? You were the one who tried to blow me up after I saved your life, jackass" I spat at her simply, some venom seeped from my voice._

 _"I-I didn't mean to! And it wouldn't have happened if you just let me complete the ritual!"_

 _"Ritual? What ritual?" I demanded "This better not be a cult"_

 _"..." She looked at me hesitantly "I just performed the familiar ritual! And you appeared, so that means you're my familiar and I have to complete the contract" She explained to me, keeping her stretched shirt in place._

 _"...what the hell is a familiar?" I questioned, her face contorted into one of exasperation. 'Why is she acting like this is no big deal!? I've just been dragged off to who knows where!'_

 _"I-I can answer that for you" I heard a voice behind me, I turned my head to see the bald man wearing blue robes and glasses, he used the big walking wooden walking stick to lean on. He was at least in his forties, he clutched his bleeding shoulder 'Oh, it's the guy I threw...'_

 _"Professor! You should go see the nurse!" Pinky yelled out to him in concern. '_ _Professor?' I looked at him curiously 'He's a teacher?'_

 _He held up his free hand to her in an attempt of assurance "It's fine Louise..." He turned back to me "This is definitely been one heck of a day, I'm sure you're scared and confused-"_

 _"I'm not scared in the slightest" I told him as a matter of fact, I could kill them all if I wanted to._

 _The teacher paused in hesitation, he took a moment to look me over and he immediately understood "I see...but back to your question, a familiar is a magically summoned creature to serve the person who casts it, Miss Vallière summoned you here, she is your master"_

 _'...magic? Master?' I thought to myself in annoyance 'No one commands me' I do a quick flash of eagle vision to make sure they aren't enemies...they're blue._

 _"Magic isn't real" I stated "Tell me how you really brought me here or I'll kill you" I probably won't go through with it, but if I give them a bit of scare they should be more forthcoming._

 _Everyone stiffened at my threat "W-what do you mean!? Magic is well known everywhere, it's used almost everyday! How do you not know about it!? Didn't you cast some sort of red lightning?!" Pinky shouted at me, completely finding my statement absurd._

 _"That is technology, not magic, where I come from there's no such thing"_

 _She paused "...so I summoned...a commoner!?" She shouted, sounding absolutely horrified._

 _"Commoner...?" I question, I'm anything but common._

 _The man named...'Is it Colbert?...yeah it's Colbert' raised his hand as if he's ready to explain "You see...commoners are people without magic...do you really not know of magic? How did you fly earlier? And how did you fire that red lightning?"_

 _...they seemed completely serious. This thought baffled me, the very idea that I landed into some sort of...fantasy land full of magic...not too long ago I was fighting for my life against Templars, and just when I'm surrounded and badly injured I get teleported to this magical land to serve someone._

 _An assassin bows to no one, but I suppose I should feel a little glad at this development. Even if I had managed to escape, I was already having trouble breathing, the injuries I sustained were slowing me down, so it was highly possible that the Brotherhood soldiers would have caught up with me in the end._

 _There's no denying that magic is real at this point...she just teleported me here, and made me explode just by pointing a stick in my direction. It also wouldn't be the strangest thing I've seen. The Apple of Eden, the Isu's artifacts, and all the strange creatures brought on by radiation all being examples._

 _So I think I can accept this...for now._

 _My attention went back to the teacher in question,_ _I pointed to the rifle on my back "This is powerful weapon from where I'm from, it's called a laser"_

 _"Laaa-zzz-errr?" He pronounced the unfamiliar word "If it's technology that runs it...that must be an incredibly complicated tool!" His eyes lit up in fascination._

 _I raised my_ hand _for him to stop "Get to the point already, what's the completion to the ritual?"_

 _He looked disappointed 'You do realize what kind of situation were in right?' "Well, now Miss Vallière has to complete the ritual to finalize the contract, she has to kiss you"_

 _'...so that's why she was trying to do that earlier'_

 _To be frank, I'm still processing my situation. So to recap, magic is real, and I've been summoned into some school to be a pink haired wizard girl's servant?_

 _..._

 _'Yep, still doesn't make sense'_

 _"Well, anyway" His voice caught my attention again " I would have to ask that you let Miss Vallière kiss you so she can complete the ritual, it is requirement for her to complete it...if not there could be consequences she'd have to suffer"_

 _'...fuck it, don't care anymore'_

 _"Fine, but after the ritual is done, I want to speak to the leader around here" I stated, there was no room for negotiation._

 _Colbert nodded in understanding "That is perfectly reasonable"_

 _"...is it safe to get out of cover?" I heard a fearful voice from nearby, I creak my head slightly to see the group of teenagers on the grassy ground covering their heads._

 _"Y-yes it's fine students, there are no more explosions" The bald man assured them, giving pinky a stern look, she nodded to him weakly._

 _I sighed in exasperation, I turned myself to my supposed master...oddly enough she was thoughtfully staring at me, it doesn't look like she finds it horrifying anymore that I'm one of these...commoners._

 _Her eyes widened when I noticed her stare "...alright, I've decided I accept you as my familiar, as strange as you are...you are obviously very skilled and unique" She huffed to me, putting her hands on her hips, as if I barely passed some sort of test._

 _"...whatever midget" I stated without care, I was over a head taller than her, so I crouched down so she can easily reach me "Just make it quick"_

 _She gave me a small glare for the jab at her height, she then blushed and nervously shuffled her own feet "...you should feel lucky a noble is doing this for you..."_

 _"Whatever, get it over with before I change my mind" I warned her, she was trying my patience. I didn't like the idea of giving my first kiss to her, but if she's gonna receive some sort of punishment for it if I didn't...I decided it wasn't that big a deal._

 _At my response she nodded quickly, she closed her eyes and leaned in, slowly she her face went under my hood and her lips touched mine..._

 _Her lips were a bit wet, there's no passion behind it, I didn't kiss back...it wasn't bad, at most I would say it was a little nice, but the absurd situation easily overshadowed any sort of enjoyment I might of had._

 _After a few seconds she parted from me and pulled her face out from the inners of my hood, staring at me with a serious, slightly flushed, face "...now what?" I asked._

 _Before I could get my answer, I felt my body beginning to heat up..."The hell?" I said aloud standing up and backing away from the two._

 _It was getting hot..._

 _... **especially** on my left hand. I bring the biometrically glove locked hand in front of me. The front of my hand felt like it was burning profusely, I held my other hand over the pip-boy covering my wrist to keep it from shaking "What the hell is going on!?" I questioned them threateningly._

 _"It's just the seal of the familiar being burned onto you, it'll be over quickly" Pinky answered me simply, as if I'm not feeling any pain at all._

 _'Damn! It feels like the burning seal from the assassin initiation! Only much more intense!' I thought it was strange that they brought back that old tradition, but I suppose it made sense to prove our devotion._

 _Tightening my fist I endured the burning sensation, a white glow appeared shining through my gloved hand..._

ᚷᚢᚾᛞᛟᛚᚠ

 _I saw the light take shape for a few moments, I didn't understand what the symbols meant, soon the light died down. Then the light no longer shined through my glove..._

 _Hesitantly dropping my hand to the side, I glared daggers at the two "A little **warning** would've been nice" I spat at them rhetorically 'I guess if I needed anymore proof magic was real...I just got it' Moving my hand around I examined it, I flexed it into a fist multiple times, but the pain was completely gone._

 _Pinky waved it off "You're fine, what's your name?"_

 _'This little shit...'_ _I thought to myself in irritation , I took a deep breath 'It's not worth it Lone...it's not worth it'_

 _I released my breath "Lone"_

 _She blinked a couple of times "...loon?"_

 _" **Lone** " I asserted, there was no way she didn't do that on purpose "That is what I'm called" _

_"...Lone...Lone..." She repeated to herself, getting used to the name "It's a strange name..."_

 _"And yours?" I questioned, not looking to get into a discussion about what I am called._

 _She smiled smugly and pointed her 'wand' towards me "I am your master, Louise de La Vallière!"_

 _"...don't forget to pull up your shirt" I reminded her. she flinched, she then hurriedly grabbed the collar of her shirt and raised it up again, glaring daggers in my direction._

 _The teacher coughed to catch our attention "Anyways, Louise will you head down to the headmaster's office with your familiar? I'm sure you have much to discuss...meanwhile I'm going to head for the infirmary" He tried to walk away, but then he stopped "What is that...?"_

 _I moved my head to look in his line of sight- 'Oh shit!' I instinctively check my belt, the pouch for the Apple was gone, and it was right there on the ground, the bag partway open and allowing it's glow to be viewed for the professor to see._

 _'It must have fell off from that explosion!'_

 _Being entranced by it's sight_ , _the professor attempted to reach down and touch it. I quickly make my way over and picked up the Apple by grasping the edge of the bag " **That** is mine, don't touch it" I reopen the bag and let the sphere fall completely in, I then tightened the rope around the entrance of the pouch and tied it into a nice hard knot "And no, you cannot see it" _

_The professor stopped with his mouth halfway opened, I could easily tell what he was going to say "...very well" He nodded reluctantly, I could see the quick glance he made towards my pouch 'This guy could be trouble...'_

 _"FAMILIAR! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FOLLOWING ME!"_

 _My shoulders tensed up at the loud booming shout, I turned myself to look at the pink haired girl tapping her foot impatiently by some stone steps. I sighed and reluctantly followed my 'supposed' master 'This is gonna be a long day...'_

* * *

 _Flashback ends..._

"So I thought I saw a maid earlier, do they know magic?" I asked as I followed Louise down the long halls of the school _'So clean...'_ I thought as I saw my reflection on the squeaky floor.

She turned her head to look at me as she kept walking, her face seemed a little offended "What are you talking about? They're commoners, commoners are our servants and do the menial tasks of the nobles"

That irked me a little, the way she just offhandedly said they were beneath her.

 _"_ A nobility system? How primitive..." I scoffed.

"Primitive!?" She gawked at me feeling insulted.

"Very, my people did away with that centuries ago, it was a stupid and inefficient system" I stated bluntly "Nobility often abused their power and hurt the country, and the commoners potential was never utilized"

"What potential?" She asked.

"In my country, the United States, everyone was free and could make a path for themselves based on their potential and how hard they worked. And in turn, our technological advancement skyrocketed, one of those advancements is the weapon on my back that took down that blue dragon" I explained to her, pointed my thumb to behind my back "And may I remind you, no one back in my home knows how to do magic"

She looked ahead again "How absurd...you're suggesting we throw away a system that's served us well for over a millennium...such a place doesn't even exist!"

I rolled my eyes at her stubbornness, I can't wait to meet the headmaster and figure out how I'm gonna deal with this situation.

We walked up to a wooden door, Louise pushed it open...the room was huge. Inside was three long tables, strange looking statues lined up on the left and right side of the room, and up ahead I saw two staircases towards the upper floor.

Walking inside, my red cape covered the left side of breast plate, along with the assassin symbol that was on it. I noticed a few of the students looking in my direction, the moment I turned my to them they snapped their heads back to whatever they were doing...

 _'Looks like I have a bit of street cred, that's good'_ I thought to myself approvingly, it meant that they'd most likely keep their distance and leave me alone.

Only a few steps behind her, I stopped when she stood by an empty seat _'What's that smell?_ ' I sniffed the air for a moment and looked at the table _'Whoa...that looks delicious'_ I've never seen or smelled food so good. My mouth watered at the sight "Is that a chocolate cake? And sweet bread?"

The table did indeed have an assortment of foods, cake, sweet bread, soup, and salads...to a wastelander, these foods were rare and highly treasured.

...they may be primitive, but they sure as hell know how to make a feast.

"Stop staring, and pull out my seat for me" Louise ordered.

I stop my ogling, and give her a deadpan stare, she faltered under it when she seemingly remembered our conversation earlier "...please" She added quietly.

I nodded to her, content with the sentiment, I pulled out the chair for her and she sat in it "Thank you familiar" She stated plainly and began collecting a few plates with some food. I pulled out the free chair next to her and sat down.

...aannnnnnnnd that's when I felt people staring holes into my head.

Turning myself around in my seat, I saw a few people staring at me, some of them snickering _'What the hell are they staring at?'_ It was then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked to see Louise "What?" I questioned, she held an irritated expression and pointed down towards the floor, I followed her direction and saw a plate on the floor.

"...what? You want me to pick it up?" I asked for confirmation, she shook her head at me.

"Only nobility may sit at the table, you need to sit on the floor" She stated as if it's obvious.

I took another glance at the plate "...you have got to be kidding me, I'm not your dog" I told her sternly," We've been over this already-"

Then I heard giggling behind me again, and a few whispers "That's Louise the Zero for you, she can't even control her familiar" My sensitive ears heard their mocking tone.

My eyes glanced at her, her shaking fists on the table, she probably heard some too.

The whispers and mock tones kept coming, I saw Louise scrunch up her face and...tears on the corner of her eyes.

 _'That's enough'_

 **"Anyone messes with my master, messes with me!"** My dark threatening voice boomed across the large room, echoing off the walls.

Everyone stiffed up in fear, _everyone_.

I grabbed a simple piece of bread, and then sat myself on the floor cross legged, I picked up my plate and took a small bite.

I know what it's like to be ostracized, and I won't let it unfold in front of me when I can clearly do something about it. Louise may be rough around the edges, but the mere fact that she gave me common courtesy like 'Please' and 'Thank you' showed that she isn't a bad person, she actually listened to what I said and tried to accommodate, if only a little.

It's not a problem for me to sit on the floor, I did it all the time back home anyway and I didn't mind it. The reason why I was offended earlier was because I thought she was treating me like a dog, but I know now that's not the case. I have to remember that the rules here are just simply different.

It's this society that is treating me like a dog.

I felt someone else's gaze on me, I turned to look at Louise staring at me with her mouth hanging open "You'll catch flies in your mouth if you keep it open like that" I tell her, she immediately shuts it, she took one last glance at me before returning to her meal...

Afterwards everyone in the room starts praying to whatever god they worship as thanks for the food ' _Breer?...I don't care'_ I didn't bother remembering the name of their so called god.

I quickly finish off my bread, it served to alleviate some of the hunger, but not all. I put my hand on the right side of my ribs, flinching a little at the pain. My injuries from before I came here are still pretty painful...and then there was the explosion Louise hit me with.

I rubbed my forehead momentarily, I placed a bandage there earlier to help with the healing, but it'll probably leave a scar...just another reminder of the massive massacre on my branch. I didn't want to use any stimpacks since there aren't any around here, and I have to be conservative.

Then I took a deep breathe, focusing on my breathing, I clung my hands together and set them on my lap...and I meditated. it wasn't something I got a chance to do often...it's...calming.

' _Focus on your breathing, let yourself be free of your surroundings...'_ The background noise of gossiping and clashes of silverware against plates disappeared _'Ah...peaceful silence...how I've missed you'_

 _..._

"Get up!" I heard Louise's voice as she tapped my shoulder, I opened my eyes and turned my head to look up to see her towering over me.

"Are we leaving?" I asked.

"Yea, we're heading out, so get up"

I simply shrugged and picked myself up, my muscles complained a little at the action, I spread my red cape in front of my torso once again "Alright, lead the way Louise" I motioned my hand towards the door, she stood up straight and proud as we began walking towards the exit. But I didn't walk without noticing people staring at us.

Once we were in the hallway, I heard Louise's voice "Thank you..." She said quietly.

I didn't respond, the thanks wasn't necessary this time, but it was nice. We walked out of the inner halls of the school, down the stone steps, and into the courtyard...

 _'So much green...'_ I stared at the beautiful sight that was taken for granted around here, it looked so soft, I wanted to lay down in it.

"What are you looking at that's so interesting?" Louise as me while raising her eyebrow.

"...the landscape, how alive everything is...the grass, the trees, the flowers..." I say while I'm entranced by the view. While I was running around worrying and wondering what was going on and arguing with my supposed master, I failed to appreciate the beautiful place around me. A soft breeze ruffled the cloth of my hood and fluttered my cape...

"Huh? This is just grass and trees, you can find that everywhere" Louise said as if it wasn't of significance.

"Is that so..." I said in awe, she just looked at me even more confused. The fact that I'm in a place unburdened with dangerous radiation hasn't quite sunk in just yet.

"Sorry" I apologized "Back home, this is a rare sight"

"Grass and trees?"

" _Live_ grass and trees" I corrected.

"..." She stood silent for a few moments "Um...Lone?"

I turned myself around and looked at her in curiosity, she had a thoughtful look on her face "What...?"

"...never mind" She waved her hand in dismissal "I'll ask you later"

 _'Okay?'_ I thought in confusion _'What was that about?'_

And with that we began walking again, to where I don't know...my ears then caught the sound of people talking, I creaked my head in the direction of the voices, many people and strange creatures, to which I'm assuming are familiars, are hanging around some white tables with maids serving them.

"What's going on over there?" I asked.

Louise turned her eyes to look in the same direction "All second year students have the day off today, we're suppose to use this time to bond with our familiars" she explained.

"...is that what we're doing?" I asked giving her a curious glance "Me going along with you today?"

She looked up to me with a pensive look "As a familiar... you are suppose to accompany me wherever I go"

 _'Seriously!?...I don't wanna follow her all day, she's not a bad person, sure, but I need my alone time, there's only so much I can take of being around people...'_

"So their familiars follow them to their classrooms?" I pointed to the crowd inquisitively.

She took a glance at them and sighed "...alright, you have a point" She conceived "But a familiar is suppose to accompany they're master to most places...and I suppose we are taking our time bonding today" She said the last part quietly.

"Oh? Am I growing on you?" I teased a little.

"Be quiet!" She refuted, flustered and all.

"Oh! Am I seeing some master-familiar bonding?"

The voice behind me sounded coy and feminine, we both turned around to face "...what's your name?" I asked, I completely forgot it. A total blank.

The red haired girl pouted as she petted a...big red lizard with a flame on it's tale...' _For some reason that sounds familiar'_ "You don't remember from last night?...I remember you~" She cooed, I am seriously feeling uncomfortable right now.

I see Louise give the girl a scowl out of the corner of my eye "What do you want Kirche?"

 _'Oh, that's her name, come to think of it I did see this girl last night...'_

"I'm just saying hi to your familiar, he made quite the impressive display yesterday, even going as far as taking down Tabitha's dragon" She kept on petting her salamander, much to it's delight.

...then mine and the lizard's eyes made contact, it started shaking _'Is that fear?'_

It hurt a little to see the animal afraid of me, I liked animals, and I'm usually very good with them...but I know why he's afraid.

He smells death on me.

"Huh?...What's wrong flame?" She crouched down next to it, it then slithered it's way to hide behind her back, whimpering "Oh my! What's gotten into you!"

Louise held her hand over her mouth to cover her giggles "Pffttt...looks like your familiar's scared of mine, I don't blame him, he's the best familiar here" She boasted proudly, I turned to look at her quirking my eyebrow, obviously she didn't see it.

Kirche narrowed her eyes ever so "Oh really? When did you get this sudden confidence? How so?"

I kept my eyebrow raised at the statement _'Sudden confidence?'_

"Isn't it obvious?" Louise said plainly with a smug smile while holding out her hand towards me, as if presenting something amazing "It's like you said, he took down Tabitha's dragon, the best familiar out of all of them in the school"

It would really depend on what I'm best at, does taking down the dragon automatically make me the best _familiar_? I have no idea.

"May I remind that _you_ were on that dragon, and you nearly fell to your death" Kirche told her in a smug tone.

"And may I remind _you_ that he saved me from said fall?" Louise twitched her eyebrow in annoyance.

A smirk grew on Kirche's face "And I distinctly remember him afterwards avoiding your lips like the plague, _oh"_ She put her hand over her mouth mockingly "That display you showed back there was hilarious! I especially laughed at the part where you ran into a wall!" She mocked laughed loudly, I saw Louise clench her fist tightly, a vein popping out of her forehead as she glared at the redhead.

 _'This argument's getting out of hand real fast...'_

"Yeah, sorry about that" I slipped in a casual apology.

"See! He's sorry! He respects me as his master now!" I just made it worse.

Me and the lizard turned our heads back and fourth for each comeback the two shot at each other, after a few minutes of arguing I had enough. I raised my hand in goodbye towards the lizard _'I'm not dealing with this shit, you're on your own'_ I said in my mind towards the lizard cocking his head at my gesture, I then walked away deciding to find something to do until they finished.

I heard whispers of gossip and murmurs to familiars as I got closer to the serving area.

"Wow...you have a great familiar...!"

"Y-you really think so...?"

"I heard lord Guiche was going out with a first year..."

Idle gossip, not very interesting. I sighed as I looked to the sky _'...I wonder how the others are doing'_

Of course my thoughts wandered to the well-being of my fellow assassins. How many managed to escape? Were they rebuilding? Are Fox and Albert doing okay with my absence? Were they honoring the dead?...the last one was held my thoughts to most, my mind lingered to the news broken to me in the middle of a war zone...

 _"Isacc's dead"_

My fist involuntarily clenched at my side...my mentor was dead. The feeling of rage was still deep within my psyche...but I hadn't shed a tear. I do feel sad, but my sadness keeps being pushed aside...

I sighed warily.

My chest bumped into something-no, someone "Whoa-ah!" I saw the glimpse of a falling plate, my reflexes immediately reacted. The bottom of the plate fell into the palm in my hand as I reached over to catch it, I quickly maneuvered the plate to catch the pie that flew off.

I carefully stood up straight once again, I caught a few surprised glances in my direction "Sorry" I apologized plainly "Wait a minute..." I stare at the black haired maid regaining her balance "I saw you earlier today"

Her eyes went wide "T-that was amazing! Thank you..." She mumbled as she took the plate out of my hands "You're the human familiar I met this morning, Lone right?" She gave me a kind smile as she said my code name.

"Yea...and you're uh...uh..." My mind went totally blank _'Oh great she remembered my name, but I can't remember hers?'_

"It starts with an 'S'..." I say a loud, still searching my mind _'Si...Si...Sierra? No...Siesta?'_

"You're name is Siesta right?" I take a gamble while pointing to her for confirmation.

"Yes! I'm surprised you remember me" She smiled at my recollection of her name

 _'And I just scored! Well done Lone, you remembered a maid's name, you deserve a cookie'_ I congratulated myself internally.

"Well you did help me out, thanks for letting me use the pitcher of water" I thanked her.

Her face flushed and she shook her had "It's no big deal, really...the sight of it was enough repayment" She giggled.

Oddly enough, I found myself curling my lips slightly upwards in amusement, the first smile I've made since I got here "Yeah, it was pretty funny"

"Hey! I'm waiting for my cake maid!" I heard an annoyingly smug and rude voice from behind me, I turned around and saw a blonde haired teenage male looking at us with an annoyed and impatient expression, a giant mole laid on his lap, and across from him was a pretty blonde with blue eyes and a red bow in her hair.

"Coming right up sir!" Siesta called to him.

"...you want any help?" I ask her suddenly.

"H-huh!?" She looked at me confused, as if I was the strangest person she ever saw "You wanna help...?"

"Yeah, any tables you want me to serve?" I asked her. While it would be annoying to serve these brats their foods, it would also be humbling. To remind myself to just do the little things every now and then, I had a couple of jobs in bars to earn some caps for my family, so I know the drill "And before you say something cliché like 'It's okay, you don't have to' I'm just gonna save some time and tell yah I wanna help out, and there's nothing you can say that can change my mind"

She blinked a couple of times at my bluntness, then she gave a genuine small smile "Well if you're so insistent, there are some plates over by the cart you can serve" She pointed in it's direction "Just talk with one of the other maids and they'll tell you where the food goes" She explained to me, I nodded to her and made my way over.

"Hold on a minute, is that Miss Vallière fighting with...?" Siesta questioned..

"Just ignore it" I told her plainly, it's what I'm doing.

And so I began serving students their foods and drinks to pass the time, at first the maids were wary of me from my mysterious and intimidating appearance, but Siesta vouched for me. I silently listened to where the orders go and silently delivered them. The last one being quite literal.

For every person I delivered an order to, I slipped it onto their table when they weren't looking and immediately went to deliver the next order. But every now and then I would catch a satisfying glance at the surprised look on their faces wondering 'How did that get here? Are the maids ninjas!?'

While that probably wasn't what they were thinking, it was an amusing thought. I caught a glimpse at the other maids hiding giggles at their reactions, all and all I'd say I'm doing a pretty good job.

For the next few minutes I repeated the action of serving these nobles their foods, I was currently on my way for another order with a plate resting in the palm of my hand-

"AH!" I heard a feminine screech, followed with the sound of breaking plates. My head whipped towards the scene, I saw the smug blonde guy from earlier, across his table was an empty seat where a girl once was, I noticed a red slap mark on his cheek and connected the dots.

"How dare you! Filthy commoner! Know you're place!" He shouted at a cowering Siesta on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry Lord Guiche! The first year was looking for you, so I gave her directions-" She tried to explain herself as she held her hands up to protect her face.

"It's you're fault then! You're the reason why two noble ladies cried!"

"I-I-I'm sorry!"

I dropped my plate once I saw him begin to raise his arm, I quickly made my way over...

He began to bring his hand down towards Siesta fearful teary eyed face...

My arm jumped out like a snake, and my hand was firmly grasped on this _Arschloc's_ wrist.

"W-who dares-YOU!" He shouted at me in surprise.

"YES! ME!" My voice boomed both threateningly and dramatically, a mocking of his form of speech.

"What do you think you're doing lowly famili-OWOWOWOWOWOW!" He grasped the upper part of his arm as I squeezed tighter, cutting off the blood flow to his hand.

My eyes leave him, but my grasp remains firm, I look to the crowd and then I pointed to the fat kid with an owl on his shoulder "You! Fat ass! What happened here!?" I demanded an answer.

He was too worried and fearful at my sudden attention towards him that he didn't seem to care about the insult "I-I saw Montmorency eating with Guiche...then the first year came looking for him" He answered nervously, he was sweating bullets "The m-maid saw she was looking for Guiche and gave her directions, it turns out he was two-timing"

"...and then he pushed her onto the ground and blamed it on her?" I questioned, I could feel Anne's anger fill up inside me, along with my own. My ancestor didn't tolerate this crap anymore than I did.

"Y-yes!"

"...good man, thanks for telling me" I said to the kid, he nervously nodded in response.

"H-he lies!" The man in my grasp shouted out.

I pull his arm over and he falls over and hits the ground "Then what were they crying about? Can you say with a straight face that you didn't two time them and blamed it on an innocent maid?" I questioned, venom dripped from every word.

"...tch...what the hell is a _familiar_ doing lecturing me!?" I twisted his arm harder "OWOWOWOWOW!"

"I'll take that as a no" I flipped him over and grabbed his collar.

"H-hey-UGH!" He clutched my hand as I raised him into the air with my one arm "I-I can't breathe!" He grabbed onto my hand, desperately trying to get me to release the grip. He was squirming like the worm he was.

The students gasped at the strength I displayed, or perhaps at the mere fact that I am hurting a noble. I don't care either way.

"FAMILIAR!"

 _'Oh great, NOW of all times you stop arguing...'_ I thought in exasperation.

I saw movement and shoving in the crowd, people were being pushed aside, and soon I saw a certain pink haired girl burst out and run towards me "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She shouted.

"Teaching a two-timing bastard a lesson, give me a second" I say casually, my muscles still felt sore, but the adrenaline from the anger of all this _schwachsinn_ I'm hearing more than made up for it.

"I command you to let him down and apologize!"

...

My head slowly cocked mechanically towards her "I'm _**sorry**?"_

She looked at me with a desperate expression "Please! If you do it now he may forgive you!"

...

"I'm sorry pinky, but I don't think you understand the situation right now" I gripped tighter on the bastard's collar.

"G-gurgh..." He held onto my wrist desperately squirming, breathing in even less oxygen than before.

"He's at _my_ mercy, not the other way around"

"But if you kill him you could be executed! Please stop!" She pleaded with me, I could see tears on the corner of her eyes.

 _'...she does have a point, while I'm sure I could handle it, having a bunch of guards trying to arrest or kill me would be bothersome'_

I sigh, and then I throw him at one of the tables, it flips over and multiple pieces of food land in his hair and clothes, he coughed profusely while gasping for air.

"I wasn't gonna kill him" I state to Louise plainly.

"You sure did a good job hiding it!" She shouted at me.

 _'That was kind of the point'_ I walk over to Siesta, who was still laying on the ground, she looked incredibly surprised.

I hold my hand out for her, offering to help her up "You okay?" I asked in a comforting voice, a little out of character for me, I'm sure.

She looked up to me, her eyes still shocked, then her face flushed, the color red tinting her cheeks "T-thank you..." She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up to her feet...

"...you can let go of my hand now" I suggested, she held onto it longer than necessary, her face grew completely red and she hurriedly pulled it away.

"S-sorry!"

"It's no big deal" I say in a bit of exasperation.

"Familiar! Don't just walk away from me!" Louise ran up to me and grabbed the cloth of my side cape "Now you are going to apologize to lord Guiche!"

"No" I denied her.

"What is you're major malfunction!? You're a peasant, a familiar! You need to apologize to him now! If we're lucky he'll forgive you and let you off with minor wounds" She yelled...I thought I detected some concern in her voice, but I blew it off as a trick on the ears.

Like hell I needed to, the spoiled brat decided to blame all of his mistakes on someone else. Then he proceeded to try to slap said someone else when it wasn't their fault to begin with, even when said someone else was on the ground whimpering, crying, and apologizing.

The blood of my ancestors would have none of that, and neither will I.

"M-Miss Vallière is right!"

My head turned to the stuttering voice, I was surprised to find it was Siesta...the victim of all people was telling me to apologize "You could get hurt, I don't want you to be executed on the account of me! So please apologize!"

...she was scared, scared of nobility. Too afraid to stand up to them, peasants here, for their entire lives, have been beneath nobility. And they're too afraid to stand up to them.

 _"If we don't do it, who will?"_

The words I realized to myself when I joined the assassins, throughout all of history people feared to do anything against someone ruling over them. They worried for their sons, daughters, and loved ones safety too much to try anything...that's where we came in.

"No, I won't apologize" I stated sternly to the two.

Before any of them could respond, I heard the cluttering of some silverware and the moving of a table behind me.

"Y-you! HOW DARE YOU!" The two-timer screamed at me, I lazily cock my head in his direction. A little sense of satisfaction washed over me as I saw the dirty state he was in, food stains all over his clothes, and tea dripping from his hair.

"What? You gonna cry like a baby?" I mocked him, probably not the best idea to be antagonizing him, but I can't bring myself to care.

* * *

Louise's POV:

"You've insulted my honor! You dared to harm a noble!" Guiche yelled at my familiar, completely furious.

"You dared to harm an innocent" Lone spat at him, the shadow covering his face seemed much more prominent in this moment.

 _'This can't be happening!'_ I screamed in my head.

Why was this so hard for him to understand!? He is a familiar and Guiche is a noble, he should be apologizing to him!

But he absolutely refused to, it's so infuriating _'He's a familiar, yet he does whatever he wants'_

 _"I am a human being, and you will treat me like one"_

The words flew into my mind, I keep having to remind myself that I summoned a human...although at times it seems like I summoned a creature of darkness. He always has that hood on, casting a shadow over his face's features, and he had a strange thing attached to his left wrist...

But as he stated, he was a human being, a human being that doesn't know magic.

That's why despite the amazing skill he's shown to me so far, I am worried for his life, he is a peasant. He stands no chance against nobility, that's how it's always been.

I don't want to lose the one success in magic I've made. People have started talking about the amazing familiar I've summoned, the one that took down Tabitha's dragon. And while people are still mocking me for having lack of control over him, I can't say I'm not proud of my summons...despite his quirks.

Guiche raised his rose and pointed it at my familiar "If you're so confident...then I challenge you to a duel!"

 _'...no, please no!'_ I pleaded.

"A duel?...you won't last thirty seconds. I accept" Lone stated without care whatsoever, his apathetic tone irked the noble challenging him further.

 _'No...my familiar is going to die!'_

"You better prepare yourself! I will await you're arrival at Vestry field!" He yelled to him, and then he tried to walk off, he then slipped on a piece of pie and landed on his back into some more food.

"Hehehe..." Some of the crowd giggled, despite the uneasiness they had earlier.

"Be quiet!" Guiche shouted as he stood up shakily, he marched off fuming.

Now some of the crowd dispersed, heading over to Vestry field...I then walked straight up to my familiar "What do you're doing!? Accepting a duel without my permission!? You're going to get yourself killed-"

"Where's Vestry field?" He interrupted.

"Why would I tell you-"

"It's over that way!" Someone interrupted me, I turned around and glared at Malicorne, he was pointing to the direction of the field.

Lone pointed to him "Good man" He complimented, Malicorne smiled at it, but once he saw my glare he paled in fear.

"I forbid it!" I shouted to Lone again, looking up to him...all I could see of his face was his mouth, he was frowning at me.

"It's not yours to forbid" He replied.

"Like hell it isn't!" I argued " You're my familiar! You're going to die if you face him!"

He cocked his head at my statement "Are you worried about me?" he asked curiously.

I pause at that _'What kind of stupid question is that!?' Of course I'm worried about my familiar!'_

"You are going to apologize to him!"

"No, I'm not"

 _'How infuriating!'_ I tightened my fist in anger of his antics, he just didn't get it!

"Louise" He called my attention, I stare up at him, still angry "What makes you think I'm gonna lose?"

"He is a noble and you're a commoner" I stated, plain and simple "He knows magic, you don't, you're going to _die_ if you face him" I emphasized. I'm not going to let my familiar be killed over a servant!

"That's a very narrow way of looking at things" He said, he started walking towards the field.

I run up next to him and walk briskly by his side "That's how it's always been! Commoners are beneath nobles! A commoner has never beaten a noble!"

"Then I'll be the first" He said in a bored tone, it only added to my irritation.

"Why are you so insistent on fighting him!?" I demanded an answer from him _'Why is he doing this in the first place!?'_

"Because if I don't, who will?" He said in a serious tone of voice "If this is how it is in you're society, I won't stand for it, the way you put down and terrify commoners to make yourself seem superior..." I watched Lone look ahead in thought, not bothering to look at me "The blood of my ancestors boils in rage, there are some things I will tolerate, but not this"

 _'The blood of his ancestors...?'_ I thought as I stare at him...somewhat fascinated at his statement. The way he said it was so moving...

Then he turns his head to me "Something along those lines, to put it simply, he's being an idiot and I'm going to beat the shit out of him"

 _'He ruined it!'_

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _I opened the door to the headmaster's office, my thoughts lingering to the familiar following me 'Is he some sort of soldier...?' He mentioned a weapon, and he was covered in dark armor...his hood covered his face with darkness, so I can't see what he looks like...I'm starting to wonder if I summoned a creature of the night._

 _"Excuse me headmaster, but I was told to come see you with my familiar" I apologized._

 _"Oh! Miss_ _Vallière, why are you here?...and who is the mysterious fellow you bring?" Old Osmond asked, an old man with long white hair and beard, wearing a black robe. He sat the headmaster's desk smoking a pipe...only for it to float away from his hand and towards his assistant, Miss Longueville._

 _She wore red glasses, and had long green hair held back into a pony tail "Don't smoke you're pipe in front of you're students" She stated plainly as she continued writing on some papers._

 _"You are so uptight..." I notice a white mouse scurrying on the floor and nearly jumped in surprise, but then I remembered that he had a mouse is a familiar._

 _Osmond extended his hand to the floor and let the mouse walk onto it, he raised it up and looked at his familiar "Ah, I see, still white today huh?"_

 _I stare at him in confusion 'White...?'_

 _Hearing a ruffle of a chair behind me, I turn my head to see Longueville fuming, yet she seemed to be_ _restraining herself "Old Osmond..." She warned with a shaking fist._

 _"Oh right! Miss_ _Vallière, what is it you are doing here?" He nervously changed the topic._

 _...it was then I realized what just happened, while I respect him as the principle I know his perverted antics with his assistant, everyone does "I am here to talk to you about my familiar, this mysterious man as you said is the familiar I summoned" I explained._

 _He looked surprise, he took a step forward to get a better look at Lone "...a human familiar!? That's unheard of...y_ _ou're sure he's you're familiar?"_

 _"Yes, when I completed the ritual the runes were imbedded into him"_

 _The headmaster mulled over my words for a few moments "...I see why would come to me about this, it would certainly have it's complications"_

 _"Complications?" I questioned raising my eyebrow._

 _"Well...he must have had a life before you summoned him right?" The old man said offhandedly._

 _'...I suppose that would be true' I thought to myself 'But what kind of life would he have had? He's just a commoner'_

 _"That's right" Everyone turned their head to my familiar, who until this moment had stayed quiet "So I'm gonna make this quick and simple, send me back" He demanded._

 _"I'm afraid that's not possible, you have been summoned by Louise here" He pointed his large wooden staff towards me "You are now her familiar, her life-long companion, you're life belongs to her and we can't send you back"_

 _"...so what you're saying is that you ripped me from my home, and want to make me a **slave**?" I jumped at the sudden threatening tone in his voice...I was actually scared of the voice of my own familiar._

 _The professor stroked his beard "Not a slave, a companion, familiars are life long companions of their masters" The mouse from earlier climbed onto his shoulder and squeaked, seemingly emphasizing the principle's statement._

 _"So what? I'm a pet?" Lone spat at him "I said it once and I'll say it again, **send me back** " _

_I heard Longueville get up from her chair and looked back to her, her wand at the ready "Watch you're ton-OW!" A knife flew into her wand, knocking_ _it_ _away from her, I whipped my head to the direction it came from and found my familiar's arm outstretched._

 _'W-what just happened!? Did he throw a knife at her!?'_

 _"Watch **you're tone** " He threatened, and then turned back to face the principle "You've ripped me from home and planned to make me a **pet** " he pointed to me "Of this pink haired girl, I ain't having it"_

 _Mr. Osmond narrowed his eyes at my familiar "I do not appreciate you throwing knives at my assistant" The wind blew in my familiar's direction, making him stumble back a bit, I covered my face from the wind as my hair was blown back 'S-so strong!'_

 _Everything became deathly silent, the two stared each other down..._

 _"So how about we all take a second to cool down?" The principle asked, the wind slowly dissipated._

 _I looked back to my familiar and saw his hands on something attached to his thigh...he then slowly retracted his hand away "Fine" The tension in the room eased up a little, and I found the time to speak. My familiar has been disrespectful and rude the moment he opened his mouth._

 _"You show him the respect he deserves, he is the headmaster of this academy!" I chastised my familiar, he lazily turned his head towards me._

 _"...alright" He turned his head back towards the principle "I apologize, I'm on edge with all that's happened"_

 _The old man's eyes widen a little at the sudden apology "It's understandable, I would of probably reacted the same way...except for the knife throwing"_

 _My familiar scoffs" It's more than you think, before today I didn't even know magic was real, where I'm from there's no such thing"_

 _Longueville spoke up "What kind of nonsense is that!? Of course magic is real-"_

 _Osmond raised his hand to interrupt her, she stopped immediately "I see, that is very strange. And please forgive Longueville, we have know about magic all of our lives and it is a part of our being...may I ask for you're name?"_

 _"I am called Lone" My familiar answered simply._

 _"Strange name...I also see that you are well armed, are you a soldier of some kind?" Mr. Osmond studied Lone curiously, looking over his armored figure._

 _"...something like that" He responded vaguely "But enough about that, what are we gonna do about my situation?"_

 _"Ah!" He waved his hand out at him "You young ones, so impatient!"_

 _"I'd like to see you in my situation and not want to do the same" My familiar shot back at him._

 _"...very well, what do you want to know?"_

 _"Know?" I questioned "What is there to know about?"_

 _"He is from_ an _entirely different place_ _supposedly, yes?" He asked me, I opened my mouth to answer- "Then he must know of our customs! How our_ _country_ _works, what magic is! Is that right?" He turned back towards Lone, my familiar nodded "Then take a seat!" he gestured towards a red couch to sit in "I'll give you a brief history lesson and explanation of how things work around here"_

 _"...very well" My familiar reluctantly agreed, he walked over to the sofa and sat down, I followed his actions and sat down next to him, putting my hands on my lap._

 _The principle then want on to tell our history, about Brimir, the war with the elves, and a small explanation of magic. Meanwhile I contemplated about my familiar's feats from earlier 'A place without magic? I can't imagine such a place...then how does that weapon on his back work?'_

 _Just as I had that thought, the principle spoke up "By the way...is that a musket on you're back? I've never seen something like it before"_

 _"It's a laser, it's a common but powerful weapon from where I'm from...I can give you a demonstration on something if you want" My familiar offered._

 _The professor raised his hand "I'll take you're word for it...I have an offer for the both of you, it's about how to deal with the situation we're in"_

 _I perk up at that "What is it headmaster?"_

 _He stroked his beard thoughtfully "Hmmm...while we can't send him home...how about we have a trial run?"_

 _"Trial run_...?" _I voiced out in confusion, I'm not sure what he means by it._

 _"You want me to try this master-familiar thing or whatever?" The familiar beside me asked._

 _"Something along those lines" The headmaster said, he backed away and faced both of us "This is my offer, both of you try living together, accompanying each other, and get to know what another as either of you see fit. That way you can get a grasp on one another's personality, you would do so until the end of tomorrow, then you would come to my office and make some ground rules, compromises, and demands on living arrangements"_

 _...me and my familiar looked at each other for a moment "...I suppose that's fine, for now at least" Lone said apathetically._

 _"I think I can work with that, I accept" I agreed, it seemed reasonable._

 _Mr. Osmond then clapped his hands and smiled "Then it's settled! Meet back here by the end of tomorrow...and Lone" He called attention to my familiar, Lone looked up to him, I couldn't tell the expression he's making "I understand you are not satisfied with not going home...you must understand, we simply have no way of sending you back...but if you wish you may study the library and ask for assistance on the subject, you have permission to do so"_

 _"..." My familiar remained silent for a moment, he then sighed "...very well, it's not like I have anywhere else to go"_

 _"Alrighty then, Louise" Osmond turned to me"-I would ask you to show him to your room, where he will be staying"_

 _"...you aren't concerned about a man and a woman in the same room together?" Lone questioned._

 _'He's a familiar, not a man' I stare at him plainly "You are only a familiar, I don't have anything to worry about"_

 _"...whatever" He stood up, and I stood up along with him._

 _"Thank you headmaster, and I apologize for my familiar's actions earlier" I bowed to the old man, I then straightened my back and_ elbowed my familiar for him to do the same.

 _"...thanks" Is all he said. Although it irritated me that he didn't bow, the headmaster didn't seem bothered by it. We made our way to the door, but as we did so I caught a glance at Longueville rubbing her hand to ease the pain while glaring at my familiar._

 _'That precision...' My thoughts lingered to the knife he threw 'Just who is he?'_

* * *

 _At Vestry field..._

Third Person POV:

"This should be interesting" Kirche remarked as she leaned against a stone wall with crossed arms, her best friend Tabitha standing next to her reading a book "The familiar of the zero dueling a noble? He's quite the entertainment"

Tabitha remained silent for a few moments before she answered "...he is dangerous"

Kirche looked to her friend in curiously "Dangerous...? Is this because of what happened with Sylphid?"

Tabitha didn't respond to this query, she instead closed her book and looked ahead to watch the fight through the crowd surrounding the two.

"You have some of my respect for actually sho-" Guiche began.

"Be quiet already, I'm not interested in the pre-fight monologue" Lone interrupted sternly, the air around him was tense and serious.

Guiche faltered for a moment before smirking again "I'm surprised a commoner even knows what 'monologue' means, that's quite the vocabulary you-"

"What did I just say?" Lone interrupted again with exasperation evident in his voice "You talk too much, let's get to the fight already"

Guiche's eyebrow twitched in irritation "...very well-"

"WAIT!"

"OH COME ON! WHY DO I KEEP BEING INTERRUPTED!? The blonde noble shouted raising his fists into the air.

Louise ran through the crowd, pushing people aside, in a few seconds she stopped in front of Guiche "Stop this right now Guiche! You know darn well that duels are forbidden!"

Guiche sighed, then looked to her again "True, but only for duels between two nobility" He pointed his rose towards Lone "He is a peasant, so there's no problem with it"

"But that's because-"

"Louise!" Lone aggressively called to her attention, her and Guiche turned their heads towards him "Move away" His voice left no room for negotiation.

"But-"

" _ **Now!**_ " The assassin had enough of her persistence, Louise and Guiche tense up at the booming and commanding tone of his voice.

Louise glared at her familiar for a moment "...fine, if you want to die so badly, be my guest" She spat in anger, then she stomped her way back into the crowd to watch the battle unfold between the two.

Lone sighed "...finally" He turned to face his opponent "Let's begin before there are anymore interruptions!" He shouted to the noble.

"Agreed!" Guiche shouted back with a malicious smirk on his face, he waved his rose wand into the air, letting a rose petal fly off it and fall to the grassy earth...

Once the rose petal laid still on the ground, a glowing white circle appeared and shined a bright light into the sky, and with the light a metal knight female-like golem rose out of it, large shoulder pads, a long skirt, and in it's right hand it held a spear. The sun's rays reflected off it's shiny armor...

Lone stiffened a little in surprise at the sudden appearance _'So this is some of the other magic that principle told me about...I'm gonna have to be a little careful, my wounds still haven't healed from yesterday, and it can get hard for me to breathe if I push it too hard'_ he thought to himself as he examined the golem calculatingly. _'I could use my laser rifle or pistol...'_ He then glanced into the crowd and saw Siesta, she held her hands as if she were praying.

 _'But I have to show that I, a person without magic, can defeat this idiot...and using a laser won't help me prove that, so I'll stick to my simpler weapons'_

"My name is Guiche the Bronze! Third son of the illustrious General de Gramont, leader of the Queen's Fifth regiment during the Germanian campaign! " The noble's irritating voice cut through the air, Lone's hand tighten in annoyance "Therefore a brass golem, a Valkyrie to be precise, will be you're oppon-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Guiche took a backtrack at the sudden outburst from his extremely irritated opponent "Do you just love hearing yourself talk!? What part of 'shut up' do you not understand!? Are you going to fight me or ironically let a woman fight you're battles!?" Lone mocked him, provoking him into actually doing something other than making a 'grand speech'.

Some of the students in the crowd giggled at the irony of Guiche's golem, making him grind his teeth in fury "Valkyrie! Attack this peasant!" He pointed his wand towards the assassin, the golem charged with no hesitation.

Noticing the golem charging at him, Lone moved his cape to the side, revealing the Assassin's symbol imbedded on the left side of his breastplate. Lone then got into a battle stance, his hand to hand combat experience automatically taking over. His right foot forward, and his left foot behind him, he held his right fist towards his opponent, while his other hand was raised to the height of his head behind him.

The golem threw it's fist, cutting through the air towards the assassin. Quickly and gracefully, Lone moved his right hand grab the Valkyrie's wrist, he then moved his left foot forward and his right foot back, digging them into the ground. And in a fluid motion he pulled the golem's arm over his head, and pushed upwards with his left hand on it's breastplate, the momentum carried it into the air.

For a moment it seemed that time slowed down, the crowd stared at the sight. Kirche stared in surprise, Tabitha stared in great curiosity while examining his movements, Siesta and Louise stared in awe, and Guiche stared in utter shock.

Then time returned to normal, and Lone _slammed_ the golem into the grassy earth with a grunt.

"OHHHHHHHH!" The crowd cheered in surprise of his combat prowess.

Lone held onto the wrist of the Valkyrie, he then buried his foot into it's chest to hold it down. He put the golem's arm into a joint lock, hugging it closely to his body. Moving his torso along with the arm, he twisted the joint until it snapped, Lone _ripped_ the arm off of the Valkyrie.

"T-that's impossible!" The nobleman shouted, watching his Valkyrie lay lifelessly on the ground.

When Guiche looked to his opponent, all he could see in the confines of the man's hood was darkness...

As if he was staring at death itself.

Throwing the brass arm to the side, Lone turned to face his real opponent "You're next"

_(Shiro Sagisu - Guitar III (Rayden Remix) [Big Beat])_

Guiche held a terrified expression, but then it contorted into one of malicious anger, he swiped the rose multiple times in the air. Six rose pedals fell to the ground, and once they did six Valkyries appeared and charged at the assassin.

 _'Maybe I should use my hook blade?'_ Lone's left hand hovered over his hidden blade gauntlet, then he moved it away and got in a battle stance again _'No, it would get caught in the armor of the golems'_

A Valkyrie charged up to him and thrusts it's spear downward towards the assassin, Lone quickly jumps backwards, the spear lands in the ground. Taking this chance Lone grabs onto the upper part of the spear and jumps up, holding onto the spear's handle in mid air, Lone lunges his feet into the Valkyries chest, knocking it over into the other five , they scatter, the golem he knocked over is now laying on top of one of it's fellow Valkyries.

Landing on the ground, Lone pulls the spear out of the earth and charges at the two down Valkyries. Before they can get up, the assassin thrusts the spear towards them, and impales through the one on top and the one on the bottom's chests.

Letting go of the spear, Lone whips around to find one of the Valkyries closing in on him. The golem punches him in left side of his armor "Guh..." He grunts.

Siesta and Louise raised their hands to their mouths and gasped at the sudden hit, both of their eyes filled worry.

Quickly putting his hand to the back of his waist he pulls his combat knife out it's sheath _'I wonder...'_

 _'That knife can't do anything to my Valkyries, such desperate attempts'_ Guiche scoffs to himself smugly in his own thoughts as he watched his golems battle.

Lone then wraps his left arm around the Valkyrie's out stretched limb, he then thrusts the knife into the joint of the Valkyrie's arm and moved away. The Valkyrie couldn't move the arm from it's spot, the knife screeched as it scraped against the bronze.

 _'Just like power armor!'_ Lone thought in success, another Valkyrie charged towards him and thrusts it's spear forward, the assassin ducks and let's it collide into the joint malfunctioning golem, impaling it in the chest. He stayed still for a moment, he breathed heavily while grabbing his side.

"Y-you have got to be kidding me! DESTROY HIM!" Guiche yelled, the three remaining Valkyries charge at the assassin all at once.

Flicking his wrist, Lone's hidden blade rose out...and the top of his left hand began to glow through it's glove.

ᚷᚢᚾᛞᛟᛚᚠ

 _'The pain is gone!?'_

The assassin charged towards the Valkyries with great speed, he jumped up and landed on one of them, his weight bringing it to the ground. Lone then blocked one of the spears aimed towards him with the hidden blade and redirected it towards the other golem, smashing it's head to pieces.

 _'Is this thing helping me!?'_ Lone thought, time slowed down for him as he looked at the glow on his hand, it irked him _'I don't want any help!'_

Then as quickly as it appeared, the glow vanished. The flow of time returned to normal, and so returned the pain of his injuries. The golem under his feet attempted to swing it's spear towards the assassin, with great reflex Lone grabbed the spear's handle and stopped it just when it was inches from his head.

Lone faltered for a moment and breathed heavily...but then he grabbed onto the spear with both of his hands, he slammed his foot onto the golem's arm and twisted the spear away from it's grasp, and as he spun it he deflected the other remaining Valkyrie's spear away from his person.

Twirling it in the air for a moment, Lone stopped it and held the spear downwards, he raised it into the air and plunged it into the Valkyrie's chest, it went limp. Lone then took a running start while holding onto the spear, he jumped into the air and spun around on the handle, kicking the nearby Valkyrie in the face, for a few moments it soared in the air before colliding with the ground.

"Amazing!" Kirche yelled out in surprise. Tabitha didn't respond, her eyes not leaving the battlefield.

Lone's feet met the ground once again, he pulled the spear out of the Valkyrie beneath him. Raising it by his head he pulled his arm back...and then he threw it at the downed Valkyrie, impaling it's head, large and small pieces of bronze scattered across the grass field.

"...that takes care of that" Lone dusted himself off, discreetly pulling out a throwing knife from his side. He then made a 180 degree turn around, dug his foot into the ground, and charged towards Guiche.

"S-stay back!" Guiche as he took trembling steps backwards, panicked and afraid he waved his wand forward "I summon-AH!" Lone threw a knife into his hand, knocking the wand away, Guiche stumbled backwards as he held his bleeding palm.

Before Guiche could even process it, the assassin was right in front of him, and then he buried his fist into his gut "GUH!..." The nobleman grunted in pain, unused to the feeling, he stumbled backwards again and fell flat on his expensive buttocks. Then Lone began to aim a kick towards the noblemen's head-

"I-I GIVE UP!"

Lone stopped himself mid-kick...he then stared at the blonde wriggling in pain beneath him "...you give up? After all that?" Guiche nodded as he held his hand to his chest, shaking in pain.

The assassin rested his foot back down to the ground "Pathetic...you only get a cut in the hand and a punch in the gut, and you give up?"

The crowd was silent, the sudden tension in the air kept them from saying anything "And you wanna know what adds insult to injury? This entire time, I've been slowed down by my wounds from battles before I was summoned by Louise" Guiche's eyes widened along with the crowd, staring at the hooded figure in surprise. Louise being the most surprised out of all of them, her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

Lone pointed to the burn marks on his armor "You see this? This was from an _explosion_ -and no! Not Louise's explosion! A small nuclear explosion! You wanna know what that means? It means it's much more dangerous than anything she's _ever_ made!" The crowd gasped at the thought, not daring to speak a word.

The assassin then decided to further his point, he untied the laces on his gauntlet and throws it to the side and rolls up his sleeve, revealing a large third degree burn on his wrist" This!? I was hit by one of the laser weapons from my world! You know the one! It took down a dragon!" he pointed his thumb towards said weapon on his back.

Everyone remained silent at the revelation "Oh and there's _more_ , my ribs are bruised and cracked, you know how difficult it gets to move when it hurts every damn time you take a breath!? And here I was running around and beating the crap out of your little minions! You don't even want to _know_ about the wounds I'm not mentioning! You would throw up just from thinking about it!"

Lone leaned towards Guiche's face "And I'm sure you don't want to fight me when I'm _healthy_ " The nobleman shivered at the very thought.

The assassin pulled away and stood up tall "You're a spoiled brat, you can't even stand the pain of a bleeding palm! You had everything given to you! You're name! You're magic! Commoners know _pain_ and _hard work!_ That's why I won't let you treat the peasants here with disrespect, because their _stronger_ than you are. And forever will be if you stay the same!"

Lone then turned to the crowd "And that goes for the rest of you too! If I catch any of you doing that kind of shit I'll do the same thing to you I did to him!" The crowd stayed silent out of fear. A few of the students actually pissed their pants from the sudden attention being put on them.

...

Silence then ensued, the familiar of Louise left the shocked noble laying on the ground, instead opting to collect his combat knife from the dead Valkyrie and pick up his throwing knife by Guche's wand. Lone picked up the wand as well and tossed it at the nobleman, he didn't make a move to catch it, and instead let it bounce off of his head.

...

Louise then broke away from the crowd and walked towards her familiar, he was standing there staring at her as she walked over, she grabbed the cloth of his side cape "...let's go" Louise said quietly.

The human familiar didn't argue, and so he and his master started heading towards the school structure.

* * *

Lone's POV:

Why do human beings always feel the need to be better than someone else? Is it just a drive of natural selection? No, the people being oppressed don't want to hurt anyone, they want to live together with them, and they are a necessary part of society.

So why do humans put each other down?...It might have something to do with the genes of the people of before. Maybe instinctually they actually think their better than others, and should be in control. But somehow that doesn't seem right at all...

Perhaps it's ignorance and lack of empathy? Perhaps the people who want to put others beneath them is because that's how they were taught, that peasants are pathetic and can't begin to comprehend the hardships of a noble. But what they aren't taught is the hardships of a commoner, the oppression and labor they go through everyday, and the noblemen simply don't have the skill or care to put themselves in someone else's shoes.

 _'...yes, that seems much more accurate'_ I thought to myself as I trailed behind Louise.

So how can it be stopped? Should we just start teaching everyone their hardships? Will that make it stop?

Answer: No, it won't.

There will always be people who simply can't for the life of them look past their own ego. They will wrongly think everything belongs to them, that the world belongs to them, and that everyone and everything else is of no consequence. Whether it be from how they were raised or from their genes, I don't know.

However, if people are taught of the hardships of others, it will bring sympathy. Not everyone will accept it, but some will, the ones who only act the way they are because that's how they were taught. If the truth comes to light, people's views can change, while others desperately hang onto the lies they were told.

In conclusion: If people are to be taught the hardships of someone else, there is a chance they will change. A small chance, but a chance.

That's part of the reason I did what I did earlier, because if there is a chance that people will learn from this, even if it's only a few, it's good enough for me...and if the others decide not to take my advice and respect commoners, then I'll just have to teach them another lesson.

If they do not respect them, then I will give them a _reason_ to be afraid of me.

"Get inside" I was brought out of my thoughts and stared at Louise, holding the door open for me to our room.

After a moment I walk inside, I mentally groaned a little at the pain of some of the stinging ' _Looks like the adrenaline is wearing off'_

"Now get in bed" She ordered, I turned around to stare at her for a moment...then I made my way towards the straw pile-

"Are you deaf or something!? I said get in _bed_ " Louise berated me and pointed towards her queen sized bed on the other side of the room.

 _'...what's going on?'_ I thought to myself confused, looking at the bed and then back to her "Why? Isn't that you're bed?"

Her gaze hardened "Why didn't you tell me you were injured!? It is the job of a master to take care of her familiar" She stated and began closing the door "Get some rest! I'm going to go buy something, and don't you dare leave this room! Or I'll take away a meal!" She then slammed the door, I heard her footsteps run across the hallway.

 _'...she's got a strange way of showing she cares...but I suppose I do to'_

Reluctantly, I took off my combat boots, my laser rifle and pistol, and took off my leg armor and breast plate. All that was left on was the cloth I wore, along with the hood, my hidden blade, and my pip-boy.

I picked up the sheet and began to lean over and climb into the bed _'Ouch...'_ I flinched as I did so...but when I laid down the bed was _soooo_ soft.

 _'Holy shit! I've never laid in a bed so comfortable! What is this!? Silk!?'_ I rolled over into different positions to test out the confines of my comfort, other than a few awkward positions with my pip-boy and hidden blade, this bed was just so _damn_ comfortable!

A huge smile hit my face...it kind of hurt a little stretching it so far _'...that really says something about me'_

Putting that though aside, I laid my head on the _oh so damn_ soft pillow.

With my body at rest, I was a little bit more attentive to my wounds. My breathing still hurt a bit, but not by too much. The burns on my arm aren't stinging, I felt like I could sleep...

My eyelids grew heavy...

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _I walked into the room of my supposed master named Louise, looking at the cleanliness of it all 'So tidy' The dressers, the finely made huge bed, even the floors..._

 _"What are you doing standing there?"_

 _My head turned towards the pinkette "...just looking at the place I'll be staying in"_

 _She nodded to me and walked towards her bed "Today has been a long and weird day..." She muttered to herself tiredly._

 _'You're telling me...' I get teleported to a place without radiation killing everything, find out that magic of all things is real, and now have to live with pink haired teenager._

 _'Seriously? Pink hair?'_

 _I looked around the room again '...hold on, where do I sleep?' Taking another look around, the only things I found notable was a straw pile._

 _"Where do I sleep?" I asked plainly, taking a third look around to make sure I didn't miss anything._

 _"The straw pile of course"_

 _My head stopped turning, I slowly made my gaze towards her, she was just casually brushing her hair in a mirror as if she didn't say something strange._

' _Seriously...?'_

 _"You have beds like this on hand" I pointed to the queen sized bed "And you give me the fucking straw pile?"_

 _"Stop with the vulgar language! And yes you're going to sleep in the straw pile" She asserted, not bothering to look behind herself, I could see her reflection in that mirror of hers._

 _"...if I'm gonna be staying here, I'm gonna want a bed" I stated as fact._

 _"Are you making demands to you're master?" She turned her head to me with an annoyed expression._

 _"You're not my master"_

 _She blinked a couple times at my response, she then sent a glare my way "You are my familiar, therefore I am you're master-"_

 _"No, you're not" I asserted "If this is how it's gonna be, I'm leaving" I start making my way towards the door. I've been dealing with enough bullshit today, if she's just gonna boss me around as if I'm her little slave then she's got another thing coming._

 _Her demeanor immediately changed, she fumbled out of her chair "W-wait a minute!"_

 _I turned my head to her as I left my hand on the doorknob "...what?"_

 _"I'll get you a real bed!...I just didn't expect my familiar to be a human! I expected a griffon or something..." She then looked downcast._

 _"What about this whole master business?" I questioned with a noticeable edge in my voice, that was a topic I noticed she tried to cover up by giving me what I want. My suspicions were only confirmed when she nervously looked to the ground._

 _The girl stiffened for a moment, she looked up to me with a determined glint in her eyes "...I am still you're master! You are my familiar, therefore you are meant to protect me and follow my orders...I may be a bit lenient on the last part since you're human, but I expect you to follow them"_

S _he was standing her ground, it looks like she won't budge on this one "..." I sighed, I take my hand off the doorknob and fully face her "Look...we can talk about those conditions tomorrow with you're...headmaster" I say a little hesitantly, unused to the word "We'll have time to think on it"_

 _Her stare lingered for a few moments, she then nodded "Fine...this is so strange" She mumbled while rubbing her head, sighing as she did so "Just...you'll have to sleep in the straw bed tonight, I'll see what I can do about bed arrangements tomorrow"_

 _"...fine" I moved away from the door and over to where I'll sleep for the night, I took one of the straps slung over my shoulder and dropped my bag on the sleeping spot, I took hold of the other strap and held the other bag in front of me...my mentor's bag._

 _I stared at it for a moment, a stare of reminiscence. Then I dropped it onto the straw bed as well._

 _I thought about saying a few words for him, to rest in peace...but I can't seem to find the motivation or will to do so._

 _Shaking my head in exasperation of my inner turmoil, I sit down in the makeshift straw bed and began going through my bags and my person..._

 _For the next hour or two I counted my ammunition and checked the quality of my weapons, they were all placed in front of me on the wooden floor. Currently I was holding my laser rifle, twisting the knob on the back of the barrel, fine tuning the frequency. Me and the pink haired girl just sat in silence for a while..._

 _"Um..."_

 _I look up from my laser rifle and saw said girl staring at me as she sat in her wooden chair "What?"_

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Going over my equipment, how much ammunition I have" I say simply._

 _"...how does that rifle work?"_

 _"How much do you know about laser and nuclear technology?"_

 _"Er..."_

 _I kind of figured she wouldn't know anything about it, from the short history lesson I received about this place it seems they have low level technology compared to where I'm from "If I explained it, you wouldn't understand"_

 _She glowered at my response "How dare you! I'm a noble and you're a commoner! There's nothing I couldn't understand that you could!"_

 _I looked up at her, a little amused at her stubbornness '...do these people even know division?'_

 _"What's six divided by two?"_

 _"H-huh? I haven't been taught division yet!"_

 _'So they do know division, but it's difficult for them to grasp' I thought to myself, bringing my attention back to my gear. I was doing a third counting of how many throwing knives I have 'Five...eight...nine'_

 _"So many weapons" I heard the girl mutter to herself, I felt her gaze in this direction._

 _To be frank, the atmosphere right now is awkward. I'm not exactly adept at conversation, my title from my branch as 'The Lone Assassin' doesn't scream that I have great social skills. And this is probably the strangest situation I've ever been in...well, maybe not the strangest. My injuries still pained me, but after a while of laying down you start to grow restless._

 _Another few hours passed in mostly silence, a few questions were asked and I curtly answered or avoided, at this point it was almost night time..._

 _It's sort of peaceful...calm...hasn't been like that in a while._

 _A flash of a memory hit me, the dead bodies I saw reaching out for help '...It's catching up with me' My grip tightened on the throwing knife I was holding, before shoving it into it's pocket._

 _You don't forget something like that._

 _I stood up from my spot and stretched from my sore muscles, Louise jerked her head towards me at the sudden movement._

 _'I got to get out of this room'_

 _Walking over to the door, I placed my hand on the handle-_

 _"H-hold on! What do you think you're doing!?" Louise called over to me._

 _"I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back soon" I answered curtly as I opened the door and walked out into the hallway_

 _"You can't do that! You aren't suppose to go anywhere without the permission of you're mast-" I cut her off by closing the wooden door._

 _Looking at the end of the hallway I saw a doorway to a staircase and briskly made my way over. I wasn't gonna clear my head and a room filled with awkward silence, I needed some time to myself, so I'm going to figure my way out of this...'castle' and take a walk outside._

 _I would've just jumped out the window in Louise's room, but somehow I figured she wouldn't appreciate it._

 _After a few moments of running down the stairs I reached the end and walked out into another hallway. A window was next to me at the end of the hallway, I turned around and went to the other end '...how many stairs are there?_ _I'm starting to regret not just jumping out the window' When I followed Louise to her room I was just on autopilot and didn't bother to memorize where I was going, I was too tired to care._

 _After several more flights of stairs and navigating I couldn't find an exit 'You've got to be fucking kidding me...screw it' I used eagle vision to find a path, a glowing trail of footsteps lead down another staircase. It seemed a little disrespectful to reduce the use of the legendary sixth sense to navigating out of a building._

 _'Whatever' I thought to myself as I followed the trail 'It's my sense, just like the other five, doesn't matter what I use it for'_

 _After a few minutes I found myself in a large room...staring at a huge **working** water fountain, I walked over to it, curious, and stood by one of the benches nearby. 'Whoa...so that's what they look like when they work' I thought to myself as I stared at it for a moment, observing the movement of the water from they're faucets. _

_"Isn't that the zero's familiar?" I heard a feminine voice mutter not too far away, I creaked my head towards the source and saw the red haired woman from earlier today sitting on a bench by the fountain._

 _She noticed my attention towards her, sharp senses, and then gave me a seductive smirk and walked over to me "Well what are you doing away from you're master? Running away? I don't blame you, I bet she doesn't pay you enough to keep up the act"_

 _'Pay...?' I questioned to myself but remained silent._

 _"Oh? The silent type huh?" She licked her lips, she reminds me of the whores back home...not that it's a bad thing "You can talk to me, my name is_ _Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst_ _"_

 _Again, I remained silent. I am hoping that she'll lose interest if I'm just unresponsive, I really didn't want to deal with this crap "You must be really strong, that show you put on at the summoning ritual was really something" She complimented with a kind smile, but it was full of hidden intent that made me repress a shudder._

 _Once again, totally unexpectedly (sarcasm alert), I'm silent. But instead of just standing around I decided to make my way towards what I **think** is the exit. _

_"H-hold on a second! Why are you ignoring me!?"_

 _'I just want to leave, I need time to think' I'm getting a massive headache, so much has happened in so little time..._

 _"FAMILIAR!" A high pitched scream grated my ears, I groaned in annoyance._

 _'I'm not dealing with this right now, I've had enough' I thought in extreme irritation, the emotions I put aside are catching up with me..._

 _Betrayal..._

 _My fellow assassins dead..._

 _My mentor..._

 _And now this? Becoming a slave? A pet?_

 ** _Rage._**

 _I needed to get out of here, before I did something I would regret. I need to think. I need to be **alone**._

 _So I sprinted, hearing the pounding of footsteps against the ground behind me. Once I reached the door I pushed it open, and was greeted with the oddly wonderful smell, but not unwelcomed, fresh air of the outside world._

 _"Hold on! Get back here! Obey your master!"_ _I pushed away all the thoughts of how I could end her life in two seconds. Calling herself my master brings out the instinct trained in me to fight oppression, to kill. Quickly switching the modes on my hidden blade, I begin climbing the side of the stone structure, carefully placing my fingers on small spaces of the structure, pushing myself upwards._

 _Using the hook blade, I reached otherwise unreachable heights, increasing the speed of my progression. And just like earlier today, I reached the top without many problems._

 _I looked below to see a certain pink haired girl running about frantically, along with the red haired girl from earlier, no idea that I lurked above. Nobody would bother me when I'm up here._

 _'Let's keep it that way'_

 _Walking away from where they could see me, I walked along the top of this structure, the wind blowing my side cape..._

 _Then I just plopped down on my ass and sat "Finally..." I sighed, feeling the gently wind go through my hood, fluttering the cloth._

 _'I...damn it...why is this happening? Did I piss off the universe somehow?' I dragged my hand down my face, agitated._

 _Then the bodies flashed again, the cries for help, the nuclear fire..._

 _'Everything was going so damn well! We had the Apple! We beat them!...fucking damn it!...'_

 _'Why does everything feel so damn **numb**!? I should be able to feel **something** ' I want to feel something...that all this death wasn't worthless._

 _I can't bring myself to, no matter how hard I try, I just feel numb._

 _Should I be used to the assassins being on the losing side? No, we had plenty of victories- **but they were small ones**. My mind immediately gives me the logic of the situation._

 _Assassinations of leaders, leaders that could easily be replaced. Destruction of equipment, equipment that they could easily recreate with their resources..._

 _We were only slowing them down._

 _Everything in my mind is telling me that I should be used to the assassins losing the major battles...that I should be used to all the death we suffer. I tightened my fist and threw it into the stone ceiling I sat on, the area around my fist cracked...blood then trickled it's way around the flat surface._

 _I breathed heavily and supported myself up by laying down my forearm "Damn that hurts..." I used my free hand to grab the side of my armor, where my cracked ribs were "That was a stupid idea" I berated myself._

 _'Why am I questioning what the point was...? I already know the answer' It was for the stupidest of reasons._

 _I then pushed myself over and just laid on my back, staring at the orange sky..._

 _It wasn't long before it was dark, and out appeared a starry night._

 _"...so beautiful" I muttered out, my arms sprawled to my sides. Completely un-assassin like, utterly open._

 _'Since when was the last time I just looked up at the stars...?' I thought to myself, getting lost at the sight._

 _"...I just have a big list of problems I don't know how to solve" I tightened the fist I punched with, the stinging pain hitting me, and the smell of iron filling my nostrils._

 _I take a big breath, my chest rising, and falling once I released it. I sluggishly turn my head to the side-..._

 _"...and I have another one to add to the list" My voice was surprised and grim._

 _There were two moons._

* * *

Captaindrake123: Lone's really getting into the thick of things, and it's not easy. He is young, yet he is wise. But he is not without emotion, it's hard to find a justified reason for all that death. To secure a powerful artifact? Protect freedom? None of that is true, it's just people killing people. Not people killing devils, not people killing monsters, it's just people killing people. And he knows that. Because that is how it has always been. That is what war is. And war...war never changes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout, Familiar of Zero, or Assassin's creed. Fallout belongs to Bethesda Studios, Assassin's creed belongs to Ubisoft, and The Familiar of Zero was written by Noboru Yamaguchi. Please support the official release.

* * *

Louise's POV:

I dismounted my horse, handing the reins to a servant to lead him into the stables. I opened the bag I was carrying to check the bottle of health potion I purchased for the fifteenth time since I left the store _'He better feel grateful, this cost me most of my allowance'_ I made my way towards the school structure, rubbing my sore butt with my free hand.

When I found out about my familiar's injuries I decided to buy him something to accelerate the healing process, just as any good master should.

 _'Besides, I want him at his best'_ I added as an afterthought, then I stopped in my tracks _'...do I?'_

I stared at the bag in my hands for a moment, I didn't just ride on a horse for six hours thinking of nothing...

No, all I thought about was my familiar: Lone.

I replayed the fight scene over and over in my head...it was incredible to say the least, I've never seen someone fight like that. _'It was almost like a dance...he was so graceful and precise'_ I recalled the fight scenes once again, the way he slammed the golem in the ground, and how he dodged those spears, making their attacks hit one of their allies

He could give the princess's royal guards a run for their money, and something tells me he was holding back...

 _'And when I give this to him, he'll recover to full strength in a matter of hours'_ I narrowed my eyes at the bag, mauling over it in my head. I cannot control him, he made that very clear.

So what if the only reason he's been humoring me was so he could recover? My hands shook at the thought, he could just up and leave, my one success could just walk out the door and never come back...

 _'No! No...that can't be it'_ I shook my head from those thoughts, remembering what happened in the cafeteria.

 _"Anyone who messes with my master messes with me!"_

Why would he do that? He had no reason to, I ripped him from his home and told him to eat on the floor. He had every reason just to let those insults and murmurs come at me. But he didn't, he stood up for me...and I thank him for that.

The shaking in my hands relaxed _'I can't just waste this can I?'_ I thought to myself with dry humor. I already made my decision, I am a noble, and I will take care of my familiar...even if there's a chance he would walk out on me.

I _really_ hope he doesn't.

I continued my walk towards the school entrance- "Louise!" Hearing a certain Germanian whore call my name, I quickened my pace, almost to a sprint.

Then I couldn't feel my feet on the ground, and no matter how much I moved my legs the entrance didn't get any closer. Looking down I could see I was floating in mid air "W-what!? A levitation spell!?" I frantically kicked my legs to no avail. I heard footsteps nearby and turned my head to see Tabitha and Kirche walking up to me, Tabitha waving her staff "So you're the one who casted the spell" I realized "Put me down! This is forbidden!"

"Calm down Louise, we just want to talk to you, you were gone for quite a while" Kirche the whore waved it off as if it was nothing _'What do you mean calm down!? I'm being held against my will!'_

"Apologies" Tabitha said, she wasn't reading her book like usual. She then gently lowered me to the ground...

Once I felt my feet touch the sweet earth I relaxed somewhat, but then I tensed up again and glared at the two "What do you want!? I have places to be!" I angrily shout at them. I was irritated, with good reason. _'You don't just put a levitation spell on someone and expect it to be okay!'_

"Tabitha wanted to talk to you about something important, me however..." The redhead's eyes went down towards the bag I was carrying, I quickly put it behind my back to hide it from her vision "What's that you got there?"

"None of your business" I shot her down quickly, I see that sparkle of curiosity in her eye.

"Does it have something to do with a certain familiar that beat Guiche in a duel?"

My glare hardened at the Germanian "Even if it was, why would I tell you?" I practically hissed at her.

"Is it a gift?" Kirche's said in a kind voice, but it was laced with a hidden venom that I almost didn't catch.

I quirked my eyebrow at the question _'...what is she thinking?'_ I narrow my eyes at Kirche suspiciously "Again, why should I tell you?"

"Well I just find it a bit odd...the nearest town is three hours away, so you spent six hours on horse back to get something"

I chuckled mockingly "I'm surprised you can do the math"

"I'm just saying, going so far for a familiar...I'm just wondering you're intentions, he is a fine specimen" Kirche said as she gave a smirk towards me, then she seemed to be looking off into another world past me _'Is she blushing? ...wait a minute'_

All the questions about my familiar, it was so obvious.

' _She wants to bed him'_ The thought alone raised my anger to new heights.

"You stay away from my familiar!" I jabbed my finger in front of her face, the surprising action of mine pulled her out of her stupor "He doesn't need you distracting him from his duties!"

He doesn't really have any duties yet, but I'm sure as hell not letting a _Zerbst_ touch him. Anyone but a Zerbst. Especially noy _this_ Zerbst.

At this point it's not just the rivalry between our families, I hate her with a passion. All those damn degrading insults she makes every day to make my life miserable...

"Oh~" Kirche held her hand up to her mouth in mocking "Are you keeping him all to yourself? The strapping man surrounded in mystery? I'm sure he has his ways in the bed..."

...I-...I can't even begin to form a proper sentence at this...what she was suggesting, bedding a familiar, is just _wrong_. It'd be like asking her to bed her fire chameleon, or asking Tabitha to- _'I'm not gonna picture it!'_

"I-is there something mentally **_wrong_** with you!? He is my familiar! It'd be like accusing you of bedding you're lizard!" I shouted to her, said lizard was behind her and tilting his head at the shouting I was making.

"Are you saying he's available?" Kirche immediately asked, eyes lighting up.

"Not for you" I answered bluntly, my right eyebrow twitching in irritation. We just glared at each other, just daring one to look away, if someone were to look from a distance they might see lightning crossing back and forth between us.

"Enough"

Although quiet, it was firm. I turned my head to see Tabitha looking at me, I was so absorbed into my argument with the whore I forgot about her presence "...right, you wanted something didn't you?" I asked hesitantly, Tabitha rarely talks to anyone, much less initiates it...

"A warning" Tabitha...clears it up a little _'Who am I kidding? That doesn't clear it up at all!_ _Warning? She's warning me about something?'_

"I'm sorry?" I asked, making sure my confusion was known.

"Familiar" She said simply as she pointed her staff towards me "Dangerous"

 _'...is this because of what happened with her dragon?'_ I thought to myself "If this is about your dragon-"

"No" She immediately interrupted, raising her hand to me, as if she knew I was going to bring it up "His eyes"

I blinked a few times, Kirche gave her an odd look too "Tabitha, my best friend...you need to start being more specific" The whore, while annoying, was right. _'Tabitha is trying to say that my familiar is dangerous because of his eyes...wait a minute'_ "Did you see him with his hood down?" I questioned seriously.

Even though I am his master, I haven't seen him take off that hood once, it seemed a part of him. And if she saw it...what does that say about me as his master?

"Was he handsome?" Kirche questioned just as seriously.

...I slowly turned my head and gave annoyed glare at the redhead _'Seriously?'_

Tabitha shook her head for no "Not face, eyes...eyes of a killer"

...

"Be careful" Tabitha said as a final warning.

* * *

 _Later..._

"Eyes of a killer..." I muttered to myself _'What does she mean? How would she know the eyes of a killer?'_ I stood just outside the door of my room, mauling over what Tabitha told me.

I remember him being asked if he was some kind of soldier yesterday with the headmaster, but he gave a vague response...

 _'All those weapons'_ The thought had crossed my mind that he had killed people before, but I haven't asked yet. Reasons being that I've only known him for barely two days, and the second being I'm afraid of the answer.

But he is still my familiar, and I don't care about any warning Tabitha may be giving me. _'Since when did they care anyways?'_ I almost growled in annoyance, they choose now of all times to care about what happens to me.

 _'And I sure as hell don't need help with my own familiar'_ Perhaps it's the stubborn part of me, but I feel like I have something to prove...no, scratch that _,_ I **_do_** have something to prove.

For most of my life I have had no magical talent, and then when I finally get one success I get warnings by a student who had her familiar taken down by him. Everyone always whispers how I can't control my familiar, and I see some of the worried glances the teachers give me in the hallways. No one here respects me, they don't trust me to look after him.

My hands clutched the bag tighter "I'll show them" I declared to myself.

I beat back the little voice in my head that says that I can't do it, and I grab the handle and open the door.

"Lone! I'm back, and I-...?" The room was empty.

 _'Is...he's gone!? Where did he go!?'_ I ran over to my bed, he wasn't there. I ruffled my hair and racked my brain, wondering where he could be-

 ** _"Boo"_**

"KYAAAAAA!" I jumped into the air at the sudden voice, screeching too my fear's content. I immediately grabbed my wand and pointed it at...the hooded bastard himself.

He was chuckling darkly _'T-that sounds so creepy...wait a minute, he did that on purpose! And he's laughing it up!'_ I glowered at him, I considered blowing him up anyway.

"Couldn't resist" He offered, he didn't sound sorry at all, more indifferent "So, why were gone for so long?" He got straight to the point.

' _...right'_ I remembered why I was here and held up the bag for him.

"...do you want me to clean the bag?" He questioned, his voice taking a mocking tone _'He's not serious right?...is he getting me back for earlier? With the plate on the floor?'_

"No!" I yelled, I opened up the bag and pulled out the health potion for him to see "Drink this"

He looked hesitant for a moment, he then carefully grasped it, and then began examining it "What is it?"

"It's a health potion, it will greatly assist the healing process" I explained, he looked towards me and tilted his head.

There was a pause in the room, a moment of pure silence "...why?" He asked, his tone was suspicious towards me.

I was taken back by this "What do you mean _why_? Your my familiar! And I'm suppose to take care of you, especially if your sick or injured!" I yelled at him, it's like he just doesn't get this concept. As if it's completely foreign to him.

"..." He stayed silent, and just swished the red liquid around in it's container.

Then he raised his left arm over it, the arm with the strange...thing on his wrist, I'm not sure what to call it. _'What even is that? It glows, and I remember seeing him looking down at it often last night'_

"Seems good" He announced, he then uncorked the bottle "I drink all of it?"

"U-uh yeah..." I was a little surprised how he just took it like that, he seemed really hesitant before.

In fact, he stared at the bottle for a few more seconds, as if deciding whether to drink it or not. But in the end he put the bottle into the inners of his hood and tilted it upward, gulping it down. He gagged for a moment, and then continued.

I tried leaning down to get a better look at his face, but he positioned the bottle _just_ right so that I couldn't _'Is he doing this on purpose?'_ In the end I stopped trying.

Lone pulled the bottle away and spoke "That tastes horrid" He said simply, setting the empty bottle on the table behind him.

I gave him a small glare _'What did you expect? For it to be delicious?'_ "I'm _so_ sorry it's not up to your standards" I reply sarcastically with crossed arms.

Lone scoffed a bit at me "Whatever, so what now?"

"The affects should start soon, you'll heal much more quickly" I answered curtly, walking over to my bed and sitting my sore butt on the soft fabric, letting out a content sigh "I was on horseback for six hours just to get this for you, and it cost me most of my allowance" I complained, mostly to myself, while taking off my boots. _'I'm a good master'_ I assured myself, like Kirche said, not many would go this far for a familiar.

Lone didn't comment, when the silence lasted longer than I expected I looked up to him again...he was reading some sort book, a library book.

"Where did you get that?" I asked immediately.

"I can't read" He answered instead, my eyes narrowed at the familiar.

"That was not the question I asked!" I yelled at him _'Did he go out, against my order!?'_

"You were gone for six hours, what did you think I was gonna do? Sleep all day?" He infuratingly waved me off with indifference "While you were gone I made use of you're headmaster's clearance for me to study on my own accord" He closed the book and threw it at me, it scrambled in my hands before I barely caught it. I held it tightly against my chest as if it's about to move away on it's own. _'Don't just throw school property! Unmannered dog...'_

"Turns out, I can't read you're language" He said and gave out a loud sigh.

 _'Is he that annoyed about it?'_ I just gave him a blank stare, the word 'headmaster' then triggered something in my head _'The headmaster! I almost forgot!"_

We were **_so_** late.

Jumping up from my bed and throwing aside the book, I grabbed my boots and ran for the door "We totally forgot about the headmaster! We're suppose to meet him and we're late!" I yelled out, pulling up my boots over my feet and up my ankles _'Stupid! Stupid! How could I forget!?'_ I berated to myself.

Lone just stood there irritatingly not moving "So?"

I glare at him "We're suppose to talk with him about the conditions of our familiar contract!"

"..." He sighed "Whatever, I'll meet you there" He walked over to my window, fumbling with the lock before opening it.

 _'W-what is he doing!?'_ "Hold on a second, what are you-?" He jumped out.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled in horror, and quickly sprinted to the window. I poked my head out, the wind blowing on my hair, looking towards the ground "LONE!" I called out, I didn't see a body splattered on the ground...

Then I felt something hit my head, it was very small and almost unnoticeable, I reached my hand to the top of my head and tried grabbing it. I felt a powder substance in my palm, I brought it into my line of vision and saw that it was small bits of powdery stone pieces.

 _'Is he...?'_ I looked up, moving my body more towards the window. Lone was scaling the building at a great pace.

 _'He's climbing his way to the top!?'_ I had one very irritating familiar.

* * *

Lone's POV:

It wasn't long after I drank the- _'What did she call it? A health potion?'_ Yes, not long after I drank the health potion I started noticing the affects. I could breathe much easier, my body was aching but I can feel some of the wounds disappearing. I'm still not a hundred percent, but this is much better. _'It's like a stimpack'_

So I felt like scaling a building, a bit of free running, it was one of the few pleasures in my life...other than being a smartass that is. And now I don't feel constant pain or stinging anymore.

 _'For a minute I thought it was poison...I kind of figured she had enough of me after the stunt I pulled earlier today'_ While I actually knew that this was unlikely, I decided to be on the safe side and scan the bottle with my pip-boy. You can never be too careful.

 _'Headmaster's office is at the very top if I remember correctly'_ I grabbed another edge and carefully pulled myself up. Climbing buildings like these take time and consideration, testing out the stability of grasping points before using them, hold on tight against fast winds. The path I used yesterday was easier than this one, the wind wasn't blowing towards me, and on this side there is more parts of crumbling structure and less options to choose from.

Obviously it isn't something that greatly affects it's structural integrity, from what I hear this place has been around for centuries, but this makes it difficult for someone to grab something to hoist themselves up. So I take my time, letting my mind focus on the task at hand. Grabbing hold on stable edges, and testing out others with my free hand, some of the ones I tested had it's surface crumble to dust, to which if I grasped I would've fallen.

Seeing there was nothing I could reach, I readied my hook blade and looked up to see a stable opening. I flashed eagle vision just to make sure, I then jumped up and sunk the hook blade on the side of the structure and hoisted myself up even further.

 _'Little further...there it is'_ I see a window just above me, I grasped onto it's ledge and pulled my head over to peak inside.

And there I see, the green haired lady from yesterday kicking the old man's ass while he's on all fours _'...the fuck am I watching?'_ I stared at it with wide eyes, unsure and a bit creeped out _'Weird foreplay?_ _...I should probably come back later'_ So I just kept climbing, Louise wouldn't be there for a bit anyway.

It was easier climbing from this point, plenty of stable things to grasp and hold my weight, I pulled myself up and onto the roof. Walking up carefully and raising my arm to block the annoying wind coming my way as it flapped the cloth of my hood.

"View's a lot better when you're not worried about being chased" I mutter to myself, still looking at the scene with mild disbelief. Beautiful lush green forests and hills...it was strange to see a land so full of _life_ , looking out at the wasteland never quite gave me this...sense of peace and amazement.

But this wasn't just for sightseeing (While that is a nice bonus), I was scoping out the area the same way assassins a millennia before me had done. The stables, courtyards, the dirt trail, burning it into my memory to the best of my ability.

 _'...there we go, they should be done when Louise gets there. Right?'_ I seriously hoped so, otherwise it would be awkward as hell.

For now I decided to give a bit more thought into my conditions for this contract _'New bed, definitely, I can't go back to straw pile after I got that little piece of heaven'_ This was an absolute must. And if I was gonna be staying here for a long period of time then I will need a bed anyways.

 _'Obviously being decently fed'_ I added to the list _'Access to a lab? That'd be nice, make more smoke bombs or poison'_ that was pretty much it for items. They don't have the technology to make bullets or fusion cells so I can't restock on ammo.

Now on to the harder part, treatment and servitude.

And my thoughts drifted back to the girl with anger issues _'...she's not a bad person, hell she even went to lengths to heal me'_ I don't hate her, a common misconception with the cold indifference and smartassery I display, this is how I am with everyone. I just don't like people in general. But at most, she's the one I respect most out of this school's body of annoying students.

Which honestly isn't saying much, the students here seem retarded, and I've only known Louise for less than two days

 _'I don't think I would mind taking some orders, as a long as they're reasonable'_ I threw her a bone _'Besides, if the people around here see I'm subservient to someone then they'll relax, stop taking notice of me'_

The battle with that kid was...not the best idea. I'm an assassin, I shouldn't be drawing attention to myself like that. But with all the thoughts in my head of betrayal and anger, the slap to the maid was the final straw, I snapped. I stopped caring about controlling myself.

An assassin shouldn't **_snap_**.

So to correct this mistake, this term I'm giving to Louise should work in my favor. It won't erase what they saw me do, but it was it better than nothing.

I nod to myself in acceptance with what I came up with, they were fair and lenient. And Louise wouldn't be criticized by her annoying peers on how she can't control me, her familiar, which I've come to learn is apparently pathetic to the eyes of mages. Something akin to not being able to control your dog when he/she runs up and bothers a visitor to your home.

Carefully grabbing the edges of the roof I climbed back down, reaching the window again in no time. I grasped the edges and looked in to see a pair of annoyed pink eyes staring right back at me. Behind her was the surprised looks of the principle and assistant.

Louise then pushed opened the window panel "What are you doing!? Climbing the building!?" She immediately shouted at me.

"What's the big deal? I do it all the time" I say simply.

"You just drank a health potion! You should be taking it easy! Not climbing freakishly tall buildings!"

 _'Talk about worrisome'_

"It helps me relax" I shrug, jumping from the window ledge to the inside of the room, behind the principle's desk "I needed time to myself to think up my terms for this arrangement anyways"

The expression on her face changed, it was quick but I saw the small pained look before she covered it up _'What was that?'_ I tilted my head at her, then someone coughed towards my left.

We both looked to the principle covering his mouth, coughing for our attention "Anyway, you are late, but I understand circumstances are special in your case...besides, I was planning on having a talk with you anyways"

 _'Ominous'_ I scoffed at him internally, I already have an idea what this is about "Let me guess, the fight with the boy?"

"In a sense..." He replied while stroking his white beard.

My gaze narrowed at him, curious "Go on" I urged.

He raised his finger up "Just a moment" He then started walking over to the door of this room. I looked to Louise to see her thoughts, she just shrugged at me, just as uncertain.

When the old man opened the door there was someone just at the other side, ready to knock, but I couldn't see his appearance with the old man blocking my view.

"Ah, Mr. Colbert, just in time to join us"

 _'That name is familiar'_ My head clicked at the mention of the name, but I couldn't remember who to assign it to.

"A-ah yes, I came as soon as you called" I recognized that voice, it was the same voice I heard the same day of my summoning to this world.

"He is here, you may ask him what you wished" Osmund told him.

And just as the Old Osmund moved aside, I recognized him immediately, and I tensed up _'He's the one who caught sight of the Apple...'_ My right hand instinctively checked the pouch attached firmly to my side. This could be the reason why they wanted to talk to me.

 _'Did he tell them about it?'_ My mind immediately questioned, and I unconsciously glared at the thirty-something year old man _'If he did they might've decided that a **commoner** can't be in possession of such a strange_ _item'_ Commoners are not their equals, they would not trust something of mysterious origin to them. And I am not gonna let this piece of Eden slip my grasp, not after everything that was sacrificed to secure it.

I went through multiple scenarios in my mind for escape, I could jump out the window before they cast their first spell, land safely on the ground with this freefall leg armor. But I could also take a more direct approach, use my pistol and take them out here and now so they aren't a problem later-

"Excuse me for asking this..." The suspicious man said sheepishly, my left hand moved to the holster on my hip.

"But can you remove that strange thing attached to you're wrist?" He asked, pointing to my pip-boy "I'm not sure if you can take it off or not..."

My hand discreetly dropped from my holster _'So it's not about the Apple? I jumped to conclusions'_ I sigh internally in relief, I wasn't looking forward to dealing with master wizards _'I don't think I'll ever get used to that...'_ "Why do you ask?" I questioned in indifference.

"Mr. Colbert believes that under it are you're familiar runes, he wishes to examine them" Old Osmund answered it for him, Colbert nodded in acknowledgement.

 _'My runes? I do remember about them mentioning that, from the burning sensation after that kiss'_ I stared down at the top of my left hand _'And it glowed during the battle, it was helping me'_

While the intentions of this man are still suspicious, my curiosity was piqued, so I wordlessly began fiddling with my Pip-Boy 3000, disengaging the biometric lock only I can open. The others stared at me in anticipation, I pull it off my wrist along with the glove covering my hand.

ᚷᚢᚾᛞᛟᛚᚠ

These symbols were engraved on the top of my left hand, below it are some of my old scars _"_ Are these runes?" I ask, holding it for them to see.

Colbert got too close for my comfort, he was examining my hand as if it was the most fascinating thing he's ever seen "I see..." He muttered, completely drawn in by the sight, moving his head around to look at it from different angles.

"See what?" I question in irritation. Patience was normally something I have plenty of, but not for this man.

The menace in my voice broke him out of his thoughts "A-Apologies, yes these are indeed familiar runes, and they seem to be very rare"

"Rare?" Louise immediately perked up at the word and walked over next to me to get a good look.

 _'Please! Everyone just get up in my personal space without my say so! It's totally okay!'_ I complained in my mind sarcastically, but did not voice them.

Then I saw it, that hesitant look on Colbert, the sweat on the side of his temple dripping down. He turned to the headmaster, as if for confirmation, Old Osmund nodded to him _'What's the big idea?'_

Colbert then coughed in his hand to regain his bearings, he then turned to us again "Well...I wasn't sure at first since I've only seen the runes once up close, and it was covered up with you're glove, and the other during you're fight with Guiche-"

"You were watching!?" Louise interrupted with a shout _'Ow, my poor ears'_ I feel so lucky that I'm wearing a hood, it easily covered the massive cringe on my face.

"We all were Miss Vallière " Old Osmund answered her, and turned to me "You're skills are impressive Lone, incredible if I may so"

The praise did not make me feel the need to respond, so I remained silent.

"Anyways," Colbert resumed "It is my job to examine and record runes of the academy's familiars, and I needed to take a better look at yours"

"...that's all?" I asked _'He wanted me here just to get a good look at my hand?'_ It seemed like unnecessary trouble, to talk about it with the head of the school...but maybe that's because I'm human? Or perhaps it's because I threw him at a band of students with my hook blade. _'Speaking of which, what happened to the wound he had?'_ There was no signs in his posture that he was injured _'Health potion? Like the one Louise gave me?'_

"Yes" His voice broke me out of my thoughts "...so I'll excuse myself and let you get back to you're business"

 _'He comes all the way up here just for that? Nothing else at all?'_ It was still suspicious, I'll have to look into it later. I watched as the professor walked away from us and towards the door, every glance he made towards me was caught.

I casually slipped back on my pip-boy, gaining a few looks, but the attention quickly went back to Osmund.

"Ms. Longueville, I would kindly ask that you leave as well, we must respect the privacy of a master-familiar contract after all" The old headmaster told his assistant, said woman then gave curious glance at our direction, and then a slight glare aimed at me.

"Very well" She agreed with no resistance _'What is that glint in her eye?'_ I only saw it for half a second before she turned around, but she looked intrigued by something _'Just another reason to keep my guard up'_ I watched her exit the room, only when the door completely closed did I pay attention to the old man again.

Osmund coughed loudly, trying to clear the tension in the room "Now then, shall we get started" He motioned for us to sit down on one of the comfy couches, Louise immediately sat down and let out a small, almost inaudible, sigh of relief _'Tired much-...actually, I'm tired too'_ I'm not exhausted or anything, but I am feeling a bit sluggish.

I walked over and sat down as well, though I hid my tired state much better than my 'master'...

And just when I was about to turn around to look at her, I caught a blur of white at the edge of vision, I turned my head around and saw that nothing was there _'What was that?'_ My eyes glanced around, until I found the small white ball of fur skittering across my feet _'A mouse?...wasn't that the old man's familiar?'_

"So what have you been able to grasp about each other so far?" Osmund's voice called to my attention again, to which I sighed.

 _'Can't we just get to the part we make our agreement?'_ I thought in annoyance.

"H-headmaster? Shouldn't we be trying to set ground rules?" Louise voiced her thoughts hesitantly.

"This is important, a master-familiar bond is a powerful one, and you'll be living together for an extended period of time"

"...fine" Louise relented, surprisingly easily. I look at her in curiosity, only to meet annoyance.

She was glaring at me, and if looks could kill...

"He is stubborn and irresponsible! He refuses to follow most of my orders! And he started a fight with a noble over a peasant! It is embarrassing..." She yelled in my direction, I being the source of her 'frustrations'.

 _'Fucking annoying...'_ Her voice her is seriously grating my ears.

Louise then crossed her arms and closed her eyes "Sure, he is obviously extremely skilled as a warrior" She admitted with great reluctance "But he seems to have no idea what his current situation is! He is a commoner, and a familiar, he can't be going around doing whatever he wants!"

I can feel a spike of irritation nagging the back of my head, but chose to ignore it.

"I-I see..." Old Osmund replied awkwardly.

He then turned to me, still seemingly uncomfortable with Louise's rant "What about you?"

 _'Let's see...'_ "For one, she is constantly yelling, my ears are going to bleed if this keeps up" I started.

Louise stood up, infuriated, as I expected "Why you-!"

Old Osmund raised his hand to stop her "Ms. Valliere! Lone showed respect by remaining silent during your turn, show him the same"

The girl stiffened at his words, and meekly complied to his order.

 _'Finally, it's quieter'_ "If you're looking for me to say something nice about her, I suppose I can say that she was kind enough to help heal my injuries, and I appreciate it" It saved me a stimpack, to which I clearly can't get more of without the proper equipment "But she also ripped me from my home and branded me as her property, so there's that" I commented casually, which made the headmaster even more uncomfortable.

"The only other thing I have to complain about is her treating me as if I should obey every one of her whims without hesitation, which is not going to happen"

"I see..." The headmaster mumbled to himself "Alright, now that you two know one another's opinion, let's see what we can come up with to satisfy both parties. Lone, please state your terms first"

 _'Finally'_

With the other two occupants of the room fully paying attention to me, I sat up straight, and raised up one finger "One: A new bed"

"You're still on about that..." I caught Louise's grumble.

"Of course, you'll need a place to sleep" The headmaster agreed.

I raised a second finger _'Time to see how much I can get out of this'_ "Two: I would like access to a laboratory, if you would allow it" It wasn't completely necessary, I could build one with enough time and the right tools, but it'd pretty nice to get that inconvenience out of the way.

"A lab?" The headmaster's eyes blinked a few times with a bit of intrigue "What would you use a lab for?"

"Medicines, and to help repair equipment" I answered, it wasn't a lie, I just left out the part of making poisons as well.

"So you're a alchemist?" Louise asked, I looked her way, she had a raised eyebrow.

"Sort of, I can make plenty of different types of medicines and drugs, but I wouldn't say I'm a master of alchemy, just practiced in it" I answered carefully, I didn't want them to get the idea that I can whip up some miracle medicine...

Well, actually, I probably could. Since this place's technology level is so low, I could probably make a few common medicines from back home that would be very useful here. I am trying to keep a low profile, but it was also something to keep in mind.

I raised three fingers "Three: Teach me to read your language, your permission to use the library is useless otherwise"

"I'm sure Louise can do so in her free time" Old Osmund said, completely passing the responsibility to his student.

"H-huh!?...fine, I'll get you some children books or something" Louise mocked me, but while she did so she came up with a great idea.

"That's a good idea, you do that" My response only served to irritate her further.

"Four" I raised up four fingers "Freedom to do as I choose, and to move about freely, I want time to myself" I said apathetically.

The professor stroked his beard thoughtfully "I suppose that is fine, but you will still be treated as a peasant" He said bluntly "There is nothing we can do to change that, and you will be expected to follow our laws"

Of course, I didn't expect to become one of the nobility, but that's fine, I don't want it "Very well, and my last request is to be simply fed well"

"The laboratory use will probably need some looking into, but all the other terms may easily be met" The Headmaster concluded "Your turn, Louise"

"Right" She nodded "My first term will be to follow my every order-"

"Denied" _'There's no way I'm doing that'_

Louise grew frantic "I'll be lenient!"

"I said I wanted the freedom to do as I choose, following every one of your orders without question or resistance is against that term" Of course I saw this coming, it's why I worded the fourth term the way I did. This will make us have to come up with a compromise, one I've already come up with.

"I will follow your orders within reason, for example: I will not attack someone on your say-so alone" I explained "If the order is pulling up someone's seat for them, it's not a big deal, if you ask nicely I'll do it. However, if you ask me to put myself in harms way, I will not do so just because you told me to"

The pink haired girl had an annoyed look in her eye, but relented "I suppose that is reasonable..." She quickly took back her stern posture, sitting up straight "My second term: As my familiar you will protect your master from harm"

 _'Like a bodyguard?'_ I've been in that line of work before, but it was annoying as hell considering most of the people I protected were really stupid.

But I suppose I could deal with it "That's fine" I accepted.

"Third: You will have chores" Louise continued.

 _'...chores?'_

"That seems reasonable, you will be living with her after all, it's only fair to help her around" The old man supported the idea.

I, an assassin that was trained to kill without being seen, to fight the Templar order to my dying breath...was being dumbed down to _housework_?

Turning over to Louise, I could see that irritating smile of hers, as if she won at something _'Maybe she did...'_ It was gonna be a pain in the ass.

"...fine" I reluctantly accepted, it wasn't that big of a deal, and I've already gotten a lot out of the arrangement "What will the chores be?"

Louise counted off on her fingers "Cleaning the room, making the bed, and doing my laundry" Her eyes widened "Oh! And be careful with my panties, they are very delicate" She finished with a innocent _looking_ smile, behind it was the satanic satisfaction she was getting out of this term.

Old Osmund coughed to himself, presumably to get us back on track, but considering what I've seen and heard of him so far...

I mentally sighed _'Little shit, acting so smug'_ This is why I love that the assassins use hoods, no one could see your face. Right now mine is scrunched up with irritation.

"Fine" I practically seethed.

"Fourth: You will address me as master in public"

"No"

Louise gave me a glare at my response "What is it this time!?"

"I refuse to call you master, that time in the cafeteria was a one-time thing" _'There is only two people I would call that, and it is not out of obedience, but of loyalty, trust, and respect for their ability'_

Old Osmund waves his hands for our attention "Settle down! I'm sure we can settle for a compromise...you could call her mistress" He suggested.

"But he is my familiar! He should call me master!" Louise protested, standing up from her seat.

"Eh..." The old man seemed conflicted on what to do.

Louise faced me "It's only in public" She reminded.

Her eyes seems...I'm not sure...determined? She's not gonna let this go.

 _'It is just a title, and it would only be used in public...'_ I think to myself. ' _I have gotten plenty of leniency with my terms, and it would help solidify my image as being Louise's servant, and under her command...it leaves a bad taste in my mouth, but it would benefit both of us in the long run'_

I don't care what people think about me, so saying 'master' in public wouldn't be embarrassing or something stupid like that...it's simply the fact that she hasn't earned that title. To me, a master is someone who is an expert, someone who worked tirelessly to become the best. Not this magical high school midget.

But if it will help me in the long run, so be it, it's just a title "Very well, so be it" I gave my answer after a bit of time passed.

Louise took a second to process at first, but then had a confident smile adorned on her face, before sitting back down _'Don't get cocky'_ "Now for my final term...uh..." She hesitated, and then scratched her head.

The silence was dragging on _'Does she even have a fifth term?'_ Louise's eyes were closed in heavy thought _'She actually doesn't'_ I scoffed at the stupidity.

"You don't _need_ to have five terms you know" I deadpanned _'It's not a fucking competition'_

"Be quiet!" She shouted at me "I just need a minute to think..."

"L-Louise...I have other matters I need to attend to you realize" The old man managed to get out.

"I know" Her eyebrow twitched as she went into deep thought.

...

Her eyes snapped open "Teach me to fight"

"...huh?" I kept my eyes trained on her,

"Teach me to fight! Like what you did against Guiche..." The girl nervously replied, taking a glance between me and the headmaster.

"Ms. Valliere?" The headmaster questioned, worry engraved in his voice.

"I-I remember what you said...and I don't want to be weak, I'll work hard for it!" Full of determination, she declared to me. Something I rarely see nowadays _'Damn, I sound old...'_

Crossing my arms, I stared at her from my spot on the couch, scrutinizing...

Is this a good idea? For some reason I feel like it will be more than just training that I will be accepting...no, I'd be taking this girl under my wing and making her my responsibility. _'I want to go home, it's not a good idea to make connections or responsibilities here'_...I think that, but I don't feel right about it.

"...fine" I answered simply.

Her eyes go wide in shock, she almost fell out of her seat "R-Really!?" She said in surprise as she clutched the arm rests "That easily...?"

"Yes, really" I confirmed " I'm going to work you hard, so don't slack off" That last one was a quote, something my master told me when I started out. _'Pretty cliché, but it works...'_

Until I can get home, I'll train the hell out of this annoying girl.


End file.
